Secrets de famille
by Zakuro-Qc
Summary: Petite, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le retardé... viens sauver ton frère. -Garp Qui sais ce qui se cache dans la Red Line ? Des rochers? Des trésors? Une civilisation oubliée? Si on vous disait que c'est là que l'avenir commence... Le monde, la plupart des personnages (et les images) ne m'appartienne pas.
1. 1- Au commencement

(23 ans avant)

Un homme entre chez lui pantelant au coucher du soleil, sa femme sort d'une pièce en l'entendant. Elle l'a attendue toute la journée, anxieuse, depuis qu'elle a eu la Vision le matin même.

\- Étang, dit la guerrière la voix tremblante, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...

\- Mon amour, la coupa-t-il, tu me le diras plus tard, là il faut fuir. Mon frère à retrouvé ma trace et le tien prépare un mauvais coup.

Le soleil étais encore loin de se levé quand deux ombres quittèrent la cité de la tribu de l'eau creusée à même red line pour ne plus jamais y revenir, pour entamé une vie de fuite et de peur. Plus tard une fois en relative sécurité dans un navire marchand ils purent enfin parler.

\- Étang, maintenant explique moi tout sinon c'est moi que tu devras fuir, dit la guerrière au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Source, ma chérie, commença l'homme.

\- Non pas de ça avec moi dit moi tout et tout de suite.

Il soupira, visiblement il n'avait pas le choix, valais mieux ne pas trop l'énervé, il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec la Furie qu'était ça femme.

\- Bien, tu sais déjà que je viens d'une autre tribu, la tribu perdue... notre roi n'avais pas d'héritier et comme il était mon parrain, c'était à moi que le trône devais revenir. Ensemble on a alors monté un plan secret et pour ça quelqu'un devais aller étudier les autres tribus, comme c'était une tâche délicate et qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne j'y suis allé. La mission devait durer 8ans, je devais passer deux ans dans chaque tribu, me faire passé pour un amnésique et intégré la famille royal... pour les tribus de l'air, du feu et de la terre tout c'est bien passé le roi m'a pris sous son aile, m'a adpoté et il m'a donné un nom. Donc, tu as devant toi : Tison, Souffle, Roc et Étang... mais mon vrai nom comme tu le sais est Piano.

\- Oui, tu m'avais déjà parlé de ton vrai nom et de ta vraie tribu... mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu fuis ton frère.

\- Il a fait tué le roi, mon parrain, pendant mon absence et il à dit au conseil que j'étais mort que je m'étais enlevé la vie il y a des années, parce que j'avais peur de la couronne. Alors il est devenu roi et a tout fait pour que son mensonge devienne vrai. Mais quand je serai prêt, quand le plan sera prêt... il va regretter, je v...

\- Je suis enceinte.

Voila, c'était dit. Les femmes demi-démon ne peuvent avoir que 2 ou 3 grossesse dans leur vie et les avortements leur sont très néfaste, donc ils devaient le gardé. Dès le premier mois leur corps changeais, d'abord subtilement, la peau de leur ventre durcissais pour devenir presqu'impénétrable entre autre, mais ce qui a fait savoir à Source qu'elle attend un bébé, un signe incontestable... le même signe que sa mère, et sa grand-mère, un pouvoir héréditaire, le don de double vue. Elles avaient donc une Vision très nette de l'avenir de l'enfant, oh pas un avenir très éloigné généralement dans les premières années. Et cette vision doit rester secrète, seule la mère a le droit de savoir ce qu'elle a vu. Elle avait parlé vite pour qu'il ne l'interrompe pas, pour qu'il écoute et pour écouter, il avait écouté. Piano était là à regardé sa femme, il ressemblait a un poisson à ouvrir et fermé la bouche, mais il ne s'y attendait pas et ça allais tout compliquer. Il commença à angoissé pour l'avenir du bébé, puis il fut confus, se demandant s'il l'enfant hériterai de ses pouvoir ou de ceux de Source. Mais quand ses yeux couleur miel rencontraient ceux violet et plein de peur et de doute de sa femme, il fut bouleversé, voir ces émotions chez une guerrière, chez une Destructrice _,_ ces furies connues pour leur sans froid et leur pragmatisme.

\- Ma chérie, mon amour... dit-il en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de Source, ne t'en fait pas, nous saurons le protégé. Tout ira bien je te l'assure.

\- Mais et le plan, demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux?

\- Nous attendrons sa majorité, il pourra même nous aidé, tu imagine j'aurais deux Furies pour m'aidé... je serais invincible, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Oui deux Furie, surement, mais peut-être un bouclier aussi?

\- D... deux enfants?

\- Oui mon amour, deux petites filles.

\- Des filles?

\- Oui, dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

(16 ans avant)

Sur un navire de plaisance à East Blue.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes à deux jour du royaume de Goa, nous nous y arrêterons pour nous ravitaillé, nous y resterons une nuit puis continuerons notre route. Vous pourrez alors visiter la magnifique ville, annonça le capitaine d'une voix forte et claire.

\- Source, dit le Gardien, nous descendons sur l'ile pour trouver un autre bateau.

\- Encore, dit la jeune mère, à ce rythme là elles vont être majeur avant la fin de ta mission. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dragon à insisté pour qu'on vienne tous les cinq.

\- Parce que comme ça je passe inaperçu... mais je crois qu'il a pensé que tu avais besoin de vacances en famille.

Ils furent interrompus par les pleurs d'un bébé. Source pris sa fille dans ses bras pour la calmer. Plus de 6 ans avaient passé depuis leur fuite, ils avaient eu trois petites filles, des jumelles : Marée-Étoile et Écume-Pénombre _._ Les parents avaient choisi des noms traditionnels pour leurs filles, en fait choisi est un grand mot... en général les parents ne pouvaient pas s'y dérobé, tout les enfants demi-démon doivent porter un nom issu de l'élément. Ainsi si les parents ne sont pas de la même tribu les enfants doivent porter un nom composé en rapport avec les deux tribus, celle de la mère en premier. Bref, les petites de maintenant 6 ans et une petite sœur d'un an, Océan-Fleur _,_ Marée avait finalement hérité des pouvoirs de Gardien de son père et Écume des pouvoirs de Destructrice de sa mère. Océan quant à elle sera libre comme l'air, sans pouvoirs, sans responsabilités trop dures à portées... mais elle aura les pouvoirs lié a sa tribu soit celles de l'eau et de l'esprit comme tous les Demi-démon.

Océan venait à peine de s'endormir quand l'attaque à eu lieu, des assassins de la tribu perdue, Source mit le bébé dans les bras de Marée et fit montées ses trois filles dans une barque, qu'elle tentait de mettre à la mer avec l'aide du capitaine. Pendant que Piano se battait pour repoussé les tueurs. Le problème, c'est que les Gardiens font de très mauvais guerrier... il s'est donc rapidement fait submergé et l'homme qui s'emblait être le chef le poignarda en plein cœur, le tuant sur le coup. Source, en voyant cela tomba à genoux et une aura de puissante magie l'enveloppa, le capitaine détacha la barque et se tourna pour aider la mère. Mais personne ne pouvait l'aider, Source, Destructrice de la tribu de l'eau, venait de perdre son âme-sœur _..._ et comme tout les Demi-démon avant elle, homme ou femme, parent ou pas, son âme allait quitter son corps et dans le meilleur des cas elle s'autodétruirait. Écume fut la seule des sœurs à voir la scène... et ce quelle vit resta gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours, elle avait vu sont père mourir, puis sa mère littéralement explosée détruisant ainsi tout le navire... l'équipage, les passagers et les assassins personne n'a survécu, personne sauf les trois petites filles sur la barque qui dérivait vers le royaume de Goa persuadé de mourir seules et perdues.

Elles n'eurent même pas conscience de s'échoué sur l'ile, ni d'être trouvé par un groupe de bandit et encore moins d'être transporté jusqu'à leur repère. Quand Écume se réveilla le lendemain, elle était dans un grand lit avec ses sœurs, elle se sentie perdue au début puis les événements lui revinrent en tête et elle fit se qu'aucune Furie ne devait faire devant quelqu'un : elle pleura tout les larmes de sont petit corps. Des bras doux l'entourèrent pour la consolé et une voix féminine et un peu moins douce, mais calme parla.

\- Tout vas bien petite, tout va bien tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu peux parler petite?

\- O... oui, répondit Écume entre deux sanglots.

\- Bien, je suis Dadan je vais prendre soin de toi et de tes sœurs, quel est ton nom petite?

\- É... Écume... et ma grande sœur c'est Marée... et le bébé c'est Océan.

\- Bien Écume, tu te souviens de se qui c'est passé?

\- Je... je, bégaya-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmé et retrouvé un air plus digne d'une Furie. Oui je m'en souviens, j'ai tout vu et c'était horrible. Des as... des hommes ont attaqué notre bateau, ils ont tué nos parents le capitaine nous a mit dans une barque, puis le bateau a explosé. On a pas mal dérivées, on était faibles... je dois m'être évanouie parce que je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

\- Euh... ok, euh. Bien réveille tes sœurs et venez manger, le repas est servi.

Dadan n'était pas dupe, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas toute la vérité, mais elle se dit qu'elle verrait cela plus tard, qu'il y avait plus urgent.


	2. 2- La furie et le départ

(12 ans avant)

Les trois Demi-démon on vite prit leurs marque dans cette nouvelle vie, elles trouvèrent une nouvelle famille dans le groupe de bandits et trois frères : Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy et Sabo... et un grand-père plutôt étrange : Monkey D. Garp. Ainsi, quatre merveilleuse années avait passée. Depuis deux mois Écume correspondait avec un homme du nom de Dragon, il lui avait envoyé une lettre un jour lui disant qu'il les cherchait elle et ses sœurs depuis 4ans, qu'il était un ami de son père et qu'il l'aidait pour son plan. Elle lui avait répondu en lui envoyant un long questionnaire qui selon elle allait prouver les dires de l'homme. Il avait remplit le dit questionnaire et avait même fait un sans faute, alors Écume avait commencé à lui écrire régulièrement, lui parlant de l'attaque, de sa nouvelle famille, de ses frères. Il demandait souvent des nouvelles de Luffy et avait fini par lui dire qu'il était son père. Petit à petit, il s'était attaché à la petite la considérant comme sa fille et par extension, les autres enfants était ses enfants aussi. Il avait fini par faire le voyage pour les voir, il allait débarquer à Fushia un petit village sur l'ile où Écume irait le cherché pour le conduire à leur montagne pour lui présenté ses frères et sœurs. Mais, ils ne trouvèrent pas les enfants en forêt, elle alla demander à Dadan où ils étaient et elle leur indiqua que Sabo était parti voir ses parent en ville pour réglé un problème et que les autres étaient parti le tiré de là. Écume partie à la course vers la ville sans même vérifier si Dragon la suivait toujours, ce qui était le cas... même Dadan avait suivie. En ville, elle trouva rapidement ses sœurs, mais les garçons n'étaient pas avec elles. Dragon se présenta à ses filles adoptives, puis vit Écume déjà repartir chercher ses frères, mais surtout Sabo.

\- Protège-la, elle est amoureuse du petit noble, dit Dadan en retenant Dragon par le bras avant qu'il ne parte. Elle serait anéantie si elle perdait encore de la famille.

\- Je sais, répondit le père entre ses dents en filant.

Il y avait de l'agitation en ville, un dragon céleste en visite, quand elle entendit ça elle cracha par terre et continua sa route, sous les yeux de Dragon qui la suivait. Puis elle le vit, le porc noble faire feu sur un petit bateau elle reconnue le drapeau, celui de Sabo. À se moment précis, la Furie en elle pris le contrôle, elle senti vaguement des bras la stoppé, entendis des voix floues, ils l'empêchèrent de tué le noble. Quand elle revint à elle, elle était avec sa famille il ne manquait que Sabo et Dragon, et tout les enfants autour pleuraient. Écume parla d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Que c'est-il passé? Où est Sabo?

\- S... Sabo est m... mort, pleura Luffy.

\- Oui et si tu n'avais pas été avec Dragon, tu y serais passé aussi, dit Dadan la voix dure.

\- Je veux savoir se qui s'est passé.

\- Écume, commença Dadan, tu as perdu le contrôle, tu avais les yeux complètements noir et tu grognais... et Marée était pas mieux, elle avait les yeux révulsés et a invoqué une grosse bulle autour d'elle et des trois autres. Dragon te tenait dans ses bras et tu te débattais comme un diable, il t'a mit dans mes bras et est disparu. Alors, maintenant je veux savoir, je veux tout savoir.

Les trois petites se regardèrent et elles firent signe à Écume de tout dire. Alors, elle parla d'une voix sûre et ferme.

\- Nous sommes des Demi-démon, une race forte et fière, piégé dans ses traditions. Les quatre tribus vivent cachées dans des cités creusées dans redline, mais la 5e tribu se cache même des autres Demi-démon... ce n'est pas plus mal, vu que cette communauté fonctionne à l'opposé des autres. Euh, je devrais commencer par le début... les démons pouvait prendre une forme humanoïde, mais à force de se mêler au humain nous en sommes devenus, en majorité... nous avons des pouvoirs liés au élément de notre tribu : l'eau, le feu, l'air, le terre et l'esprit. Les tribus ont une spécialité magique, en plus d'avoir un certain contrôle sur leur élément par exemple: la guérison pour l'eau et la nécromancie pour l'esprit. Nous ne voulions pas en parlé au début parce qu'on avait peur que vous nous mettiez à la porte... et nous ne voulions pas que nos oncles nous retrouvent. On ne vous a même pas dit nos noms complet pour ne pas être retrouvées.

\- Alors, maintenant vous allé nous dire vos vrais nom, ou on le mérite pas, dit Ace avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Moi, c'est Marée-Étoile Chaleur, Calima et Géode, dit-elle. Je suis aussi une Gardienne, ce qui veut dire que j'ai un Bouclier en moi.

\- Hum, moi je suis Écume-Pénombre Flamme, Mistral et Jade... et je suis aussi une Destructrice, donc comme Marré j'ai un truc en plus, une Furie.

\- Euh... Océan-Fleur Étincelle, Alizé et Opale... et je suis normal... pour une Demi-démon.

\- Ça c'est du nom, dit Luffy.

\- Je l'ai dit les traditions... hum... dans chaque tribu il y a un roi et il a des... des genres de protecteurs qui le suivent partout. Pour les rois de l'eau, du feu, de l'air et de la terre, c'est des Destructeur... théoriquement si le roi est en danger, ils laissent leur Furie prendre le contrôle pour le protégé.

\- Et en pratique, fit Dadan perplexe?

\- La Furie prend le contrôle aussi dans d'autre situation, comme en ville avec le porc noble, nos yeux se couvre d'un voile noir et la Furie fait généralement un carnage, si elle est lancé elle dans certaine condition et sans personne pour l'arrêtée, elle peut tuer tout ce qui bouge sans distinction. Elle prend le contrôle du corps et on se retrouve en spectateur.

\- On fait comment pour l'arrêter, demanda Ace?

\- Il n'y a pas de méthode miracle, il faut suivre son instinct... j'imagine.

\- Et Marée, dit Luffy, elle est comme ça aussi?

\- Non, répondit-elle, un Gardien, c'est exactement le contraire... Ils protègent le roi de la 5e tribu, en formant une bulle autour de lui, comme j'ai fait, si besoin on peu maintenir le bouclier des jours sans mangé ou dormir... le Bouclier, prend le contrôle et nous transforme en genre de statue, aux yeux révulsés, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de danger. Lui aussi peut se manifesté sans demander mon avis.

\- Il y a généralement très peu de Destructeur par roi, cinq grand maximum, renchérie Écume, mais il peut y avoir 10 ou même 15 Gardien, plus il y en a plus grande va être la bulle, à 15 on peut établir en petit campement assez grand pou personnes.

\- Et comment on fait pour devenir l'un deux?

La question venait d'Ace, les jeunes filles hésitèrent un instant et c'est la plus jeune qui parla.

\- On ne peut pas... c'est héréditaire... maman était une Destructrice et papa un Gardien.

\- Ils ne peuvent léguer leur pouvoir qu'a un seul enfant généralement l'ainé, continua Marée, mais dans notre cas, avec deux héritage et sachant qu'on ne peut pas avoir les deux en même temps...

\- Il y a autre chose, risqua Écume, on peu se transformé en démon... en fait c'est un mélange entre un humain et un démon avec des ailes, des corne, des écailles et des griffes. C'est facile à contrôler et ça ne peut pas arriver sans notre accord, il faut qu'on fusionne avec notre sang démonique et ça demande de la pratique.

Touts restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, c'est Dadan qui brisa le silence.

\- D'accord, nous garderons votre secret... n'est-ce pas les garçons?

\- Oui, dirent-ils en cœur!

(2 ans avant)

Cela fait maintenant un an qu'Ace et Marée sont parti pour vivre une vie de pirate et de liberté, chose qui avait fini par obsédé ma jumelle... la liberté. Il c'est avéré qu'Ace était sont âme-sœur, donc ils se sont marier puis son parti dompter les mers. Ils attendent maintenant un enfant et elle ne devrait plus tardé. Puis, i mois, Luffy est parti lui aussi pour devenir pirate et Océan c'est engagée dans la marine, au grand plaisir du grand-père qui commençait à désespéré qu'ils deviennent tous pirate. Elles ont maintenant bien grandies et sont devenue de très belle femmes, Marée et Écume ont les cheveux bleus nuit très long et les yeux violet comme leur mère et Océan à les traits de sont père soit les yeux miel et les cheveux blond doré qu'elle garde aux épaules. Elles ont tout les trois des corps digne de mannequin model, mais avec de belles courbes, hm... Les enfants correspondait avec Dragon à raison d'un lettre chacun par mois, mais ne recevait pas toujours de réponse, il faut dire que dirigé une armé est un travail prenant.

Dadan avait dit à Écume de partir aussi, qu'elle devait vivre ça vie à elle, alors Écume parti à Fushia et trouva un travail dans un bar. Mais Dadan n'était toujours pas satisfaite, elle écrivit à leur père pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Alors, c'est sans se douter de rien qu'Écume se rendis au travail en se mercredi matin ensoleillé. Elle était en train d'essuyer des verres dos au comptoir quand il est entré.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle, un instant je viens vous servir.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis venu parler à ma fille...

La jeune femme de maintenant 20ans se retourna et sentie une grande joie l'envahir quand elle vit son père adoptif.

\- Papa _,_ dit-elle enjouée, que fais-tu ici?

\- Écume, je suis là pour te proposé quelque chose... une mission, dit le révolutionnaire.

\- Makino, tu peux me remplacé?

\- Oui, cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine, bien sûre.

\- Bien, papa, suis moi, dit Écume en montrant la direction.

Ils s'assirent à une table dans un coin où personne ne les entendrait.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il, Dadan m'a écrit, elle veut que tu vives sans regret et elle sait que si tu ne te rends pas utile... alors, j'avoue j'en profite, j'ai une mission et seulement il n'y a que toi, qui pourrai la réussir... c'est une mission sur le long terme, deux ou trois ans plus si la chance n'est pas avec toi. Tu partirais dans la semaine, j'ai l'ordre de mission avec moi et je peux de faire un topo ici. Tu voyagerais à ta guise et tu n'aurais de compte à rendre qu'a moi.

\- Hum... oui, c'est tentant, je me déplacerais comment?

\- J'ai un striker modifier pour toi, il fonctionne avec ta magie... en fait il était à ton père. Je l'ai fait restauré et remorqué jusqu'ici. Il est dans le port.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de chose appartenant à Piano?

\- Quelques une, oui... un jour tu viendras avec tes sœurs les récupérées. Mais là il me faut ta réponse.

\- C'est d'accord, je t'aiderai autant que tu veux, mais toi tu vas m'aider avec le plan de mon père.

\- Tu? Marché conclu.


	3. 3- La guerre et le bébé

(Aujourd'hui)(pdv : Écume)

Jusqu'ici chaque matin était pareil : je me réveille tôt, m'habille, prend un bon café et lis un bon livre en mangeant mes rations. Tout mes vetèments se ressemble seule la couleur change : des cuissardes à talon, des pantalons à rayures larges verticales, de longs manteaux à manches bouffantes aux coudes avec un haut collet, un corset et pardessus le tout une écharpes nouée à la taille, puis une ceinture large pour la maintenir en place et accrocher mon fourreau. Mais ce matin là, le soleil était déjà haut quand j'ai émergé et j'ai renversé mon café partout sur les rations, mon pantalon préféré et le livre avant d'avoir pu le gouté... ça faisait 20 fois que je le lisais, mais il ne méritait pas ça le pauvre. Donc la journée commence mal et à en juger par mon courrier, elle ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Il peut passer des jours même des semaines sans la moindre lettre et là, quatre messages.

« Petite sœur, tu dois nous aidé, Ace va être exécuté... S'il-te-plais viens avec Papa, venez empêcher ça! Je ne veux pas que Pluie soit orpheline. -Marée»

« Écume, oublie ta mission actuelle, rend toi à Marine Ford. Ton frère à besoin de toi, profite du chaos pour le faire quitté l'ile discrètement. Je te rejoins sur place -Papa»

« Grande sœur, viens me rejoindre au QG, je suis pied et point lier, ils vont tuer Ace. Je ne veux pas encore perdre quelqu'un. -Océan»

« Petite, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le retardé, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher... viens sauver tes frères. -Garp»

Quatre messages désespérés, mais celui de grand père m'a fait le plus peur, pourquoi Luffy y a été mêlé, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait. Bon changement de cap, allons les aider... je ferai mon rapport de fin de mission à papa, directement là-bas j'imagine. Puis, ça a fait tilt, s'ils exécutent Ace, Marrée va perdre son ame-soeur et elle va finir comme maman et leur fille, Pluie, va se retrouvée seule. L'enfant qu'elle porte, sur le point de naitre, ne prendra jamais son premier souffle, je ne verrais jamais mon neveu... J'accélère donc à la vitesse maximum, je serai là dans une heure, deux touts au plus.

Quand j'arrive enfin sur l'ile je ne vois un véritable chaos, pirates, marines et révolutionnaires... et prisonniers? Ça se battait dans tous les coins et j'étais mouillé jusqu'au os... oui, quelqu'un avait fait explosé mon striker a 200 mètre de la rive, j'avais donc du finir à la nage. Je me séchais comme je pouvais avec ma magie quand je les ai vus, Luffy à bout de force et Akainu qui fonce sur lui... Ace qui s'interpose et se fait transpercé, puis je vois Marrée, tomber à genoux une aura de puissante magie qui commence à l'envelopper. À se moment précis la Furie en moi a pris le contrôle, elle à foncé sur l'amiral à tire d'aile, je n'explique pas comment, mais mon sang de démon à décidé de l'aider en la transformant. Elle a renversé l'amiral sur le dos, malheureusement pas avant qu'il ne blesse Luffy et Jinbei ; elle c'est assise sur lui, puis à commencé à creusé à pleines poignés dans son torse, arrachant des mottes de lave et les jetant derrière elle. Il m'a fallu toute la force du monde pour prononcé une seule phrase : « Tu les as tué. » Une phrase simple, que la Furie c'est mit à répété en boucle comme un mantra. Il n'a pas bougé, trop surpris j'imagine, appart quelques petites cicatrices il n'aura pas de gros dommage, à cette pensé la Furie redoubla d'ardeur et j'en profitais pour me concentré sur une malédiction de mon cru. Océan et un autre marine aux cheveux rose sont venu quand l'amiral c'est défait de ma prise, ma sœur ma prise dans ses bras et m'a retenue le temps que je me reprenne, pendant que l'autre parlait pour qu'il ne nous tue pas Luffy et moi, puis Shanks est arrivé et la guerre c'est arrêtée. J'étais redevenue moi, mais j'étais encore un peu sonnée de la violence de la Furie, quand Marco m'a mit un bébé dans les bras. Pluie. C'est sa petite voix qui m'a ramené sur terre.

\- Mama!

\- Oui, dis-je en prenant la décision la plus importante de ma vie. Oui ma chérie, c'est maman. Merci de l'avoir gardé pour moi.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Marco avec un mouvement de tête affirmatif. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

\- Suivre Luffy, je dois être là quand il se réveillera.

\- Écume, dit ma sœur en approchant.

\- Océan. Je te présente ma fille.

\- Ta fille, mais tu...

\- Voici Pluie-Lune _._

\- Pluie-Lune, répéta-t-elleperplexe avant de comprendre. Ah, enfin je la rencontre cette petite et le père?

\- ...

\- Euh, hésita Marco, ils vont embarquer Luffy.

J'ai couru vers le docteur qui emmenait mon frère et son ami après avoir dit au revoir à Océan, pour lui dire que je venais avec lui.

\- Où tu vas comme ça toi, me demanda-t-il en me regardant d'un œil mauvais?

\- Je suis mon frère, que tu le veule ou non.

\- Pas de ça chez moi, dit-il en pointant Pluie.

\- Ça aussi c'est non négociable.

\- Laisse-la à son père.

\- Il est mort... aujourd'hui, chuchotais-je en regardant le sol gelé.

\- Tss, aller monte avant que je change d'avis, mais je ne veux pas la voir.

Pendant l'opération de Luffy, j'ai senti un grand désarroi et je me suis approché de la porte du block.

\- On va le perdre, dit Law la voix tendue, il est trop faible.

\- Non, dis-je en entrant, je vais aider.

\- Toi, sors d'ici.

Mais je m'étais déjà approché, relevé mes manches, invoqué ma magie et je lui donnais toute la force qu'il avait besoin. Law en voyant les consentes revenir à la normale continua l'opération sans rien dire. C'est seulement plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois Luffy hors de danger que j'ai pu aller me reposé dans la cabine que Law m'avais assigné avec Pluie. J'ai été à la sale de bain attenante pour me passé de l'eau sur le visage puis plus rien, le noir total.

(pdv : Law)

Ça doit faire 20 minutes que le bébé pleure à plein poumons, si elle ne peut pas s'occupé de sa fille, il ne fallait pas en avoir. En entrant dans sa cabine et je la voie étalé de tout son long sur le sol, elle a dû s'évanouir. Vérification de pou, de la respiration... tout va bien avec mon room je la déplace sur le lit prend sa fille et sors. La petite à arrêté de pleuré dans mes bras, j'imagine qu'elle s'est réveillée seule et n'a pas aimé... tss. Je la couche sur mon lit et elle se rendort tout de suite... tss, je vais devoir dormir sur mon sofa.

Trois jour, cette maudite femme dort depuis trois jour et son frère est pas mieux lui non plus il n'est pas encore réveillé. En attendant c'est moi qui me coltine le sac de bave. Elle dort justement (elle aussi) dans mon lit (encore), je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis le seul qu'elle tolère. Tss. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepté qu'elles montent à bord? La porte s'ouvre en coup de vent sur la mère du sac de bave, elle est paniquée.

\- Où est Pluie?

\- Tss, moins fort, dis-je en la lui montrant du doigt, elle dort là.

Cette furie en est tombée à genoux et s'est mise à pleuré.

\- J'ai... J'ai crue l'avoir perdu aussi.

\- T'as dormi trois jours, on ne pouvait pas la laissé crevé... et il n'y a que moi qu'elle laisse approché ta mioche. T'aurais pu avertir que ton tour de passe passe te ferai ça.

\- C'était pas prévu, dit-elle en se relevant, je ne croyais pas que ça allait me prendre autant de force. Luffy est réveillé?

\- Non.

\- Bien.

Elle avait retrouvé son calme, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas géré une hystérique... mais là on dirait qu'elle est insensible.

\- Elle n'a pas posé trop de problème?

\- C'est rien, t'as dis que son père était mort au QG, c'était qui?

\- Longue histoire et elle te mettrait en danger.

\- Raconte, où je vous jette pardessus bord.

\- Ce n'est pas ma fille, c'est ma nièce...

\- Sa mère est où, pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a?

\- Morte aussi. Ma sœur était la femme d'Ace, tu as dû la voir, c'est elle qui à explosé.

\- La fille d'Ace donc?

\- Oui, la petite fille de Gold D. Roger.

\- Quoi?

\- Ace était le fils de Gold, un fils caché, qui à vécu toutes sa vie en croyant être le fils d'un monstre. C'est pour ça qu'il ne portait pas son nom et c'est aussi pour ça que Pluie ne pourra pas porter le nom d'Ace, en plus de ne pas avoir de père... officiellement.

\- Alors qu'elle soit ma fille.

\- Quoi?!

Ah, enfin elle réagit. Je continu donc comme si de rien était.

\- Je suis un D. et c'est une D. elle n'a qu'à porté mon nom. On dira que c'était un coup d'un soir et que le monde est petit.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Elle m'aime bien et elle à le droit à un père. Donc...

\- Merci, mais si tu veux vraiment il faut que tu sache dans quoi tu t'embarque...


	4. 4- Le père et les fantômes

(pdv : Écume)

Je lui ai tout raconté, mes parents, l'attaque, les bandits, la mission et surtout je lui ai tout dit sur les Demi-démons. Une fois cela fait il m'a regardé d'un aire ahuri pendant 5 minutes pour enfin me dire d'allé manger, qu'il entendait mon ventre gronder. Je ne l'ai pas revu de la soirée, ni le lendemain, mais le jour suivant j'ai été le rejoindre après m'être assurée que la petite dormais. Il était en train de lire sous un arbre.

\- Tu veux quoi, dit-il la voix fatiguée?

\- Law, on n'a pas reparlé de ta proposition...

\- Elle tien toujours, me coupa-t-il.

\- Alors je l'accepte.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris son nom complet sera Trafalgar D. Pluie-Lune?

\- Autre chose? Maintenant où est ma fille?

\- Elle dort dans son panier à l'ombre plus loin.

À ce moment l'ours polaire est arrivé en s'excusant pour nous dire que Luffy s'était réveiller. Ni une, ni deux Law et moi on s'est dirigé vers mon frère qui faisait un carnage parmi les hearts. Jinbei essayait de le calmé en lui parlant, mais ça ne suffisant pas, pas pour moi. Alors je me suis approché et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

\- Frère, calme toi je suis là.

\- É... Écume?

\- Oui, Luffy, je suis là.

\- Où est Ace?

\- Il est mort Luffy et... et Marée aussi...

\- Marée aussi?

\- Oui, il était son ame-soeur... je t'ai parlé de ma mère.

\- Océan? Pluie? Grand-père? Papa?

\- Ils vont bien, seulement Ace et Marée sont... sont...

\- Tu étais là?

\- Oui, la Furie s'en ai mêlée, elle ne l'a pas tué, mais il doit avoir eu mal.

\- C'est bien. Si je le revois je le tu.

\- Non petit frère, ne le tu pas, il est maudit maintenant. Laisse-le souffrir.

\- Bien. Je veux voir Pluie.

\- Tu es calmé?

\- Oui.

J'ai fait signe à Law d'allé la cherché ce qu'il à fait, il a ramené la petite dans son panier encore endormie. Luffy l'a regardé en pleurant silencieusement pendant que je lui expliquais la situation de notre nièce en parlant tout bas pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

\- Si tu fais ça pour elle, Law, je te serai redevable... plus que pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, plus que pour m'avoir aidé au Sabondy...

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai accepté chapeau de paille.

\- Je sais. Je sais, mais c'est comme ça, si tu a besoin de moi peu importe pourquoi, je t'aiderai sans hésité.

\- C'est noté. Tss, tu l'as réveillé.

Law l'a pris dans ses bras et s'est éloigné pour nous laissé seul. Il en a profité pour dire à tout le monde que Pluie était en fait sa fille. Luffy est resté longtemps dans mes bras on à parlé jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain un plan avait vu le jour et Luffy avait accepté on retournerait sur Marine Ford pour envoyer un message à son équipage et accessoirement au monde, puis il irait faire un apprentissage de deux ans. Pour aller plus vite, j'ai porté mon frère en volant à vitesse maximum jusqu'à l'ile aller-retour. Mais en revenant il m'a dit une chose troublante qui m'a forcé à me posé pour lui parlé.

\- Répète-moi ça pour voir.

\- Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant, jamais de femme.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Je vais devenir le roi des pirates!

\- Et?

\- Tu as vu toi-même, ils ont traqué Ace et il a toujours dit qu'il était un monstre. Même au dernier moment il l'a encore dit.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour se sacrifier Luffy!

\- Oui, c'en est une, la meilleur même!

\- Luffy assis toi par terre.

Il fut surpris de ma demande, mais y accéda. Je m'assis devant lui en tailleur pour mieux me concentré sur le sort que j'allais utiliser et sur les cours de papa. Invoqué les esprits était un sort facile on pouvait même en invoqué plusieurs à la fois si on avait une source d'énergie extérieure et pour évité le volé l'essence des esprits ou les force de Luffy je devais puiser dans la mer et c'était ça qui était délicat. Je ne suis pas nécromancienne de nature, ça c'était la spécialité de Marée.

Quand les Gold furent invoqué je pu souffler, le plus dur était fait. Je pris donc la parole.

\- Bonjour, euh majesté... il y a un jeune pirate qui a besoin de vos lumières. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant ni de femme, que ça serai les condamnés à l'enfer...

\- Roger, dit le roi en souriant, ça ira... c'est mon chapeau ça?

\- Non! C'est celui de Shanks, dit Luffy un peu sous le choc.

\- Haha gamin et qui tu crois qui l'a donné au rouquin?

\- Luffy... je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis je...

\- Ace, je suis content de te voir, ta fille va bien, Écume l'a adoptée avec Law. Personne ne la cherchera...

\- Merci. Tu... tu ne dois pas te sacrifier pour ton rêve frangin. Tu mérite d'être heureux.

\- Mais...

\- Petit, dit la reine d'une voix douce, je n'ai jamais regretté d'être tombée amoureuse de Roger... et d'avoir eu à faire des sacrifices pour notre fils. Tu ne dois pas te refusé cela, à quoi te servirais une couronne sans bonheur?

\- Tu veux prendre ma place petit?

\- O... oui!

\- Et bien, quand on est roi on fait se qu'on veut et si tu veux vraiment éviter mes erreurs, bien, évite de laissé tes enfants grandir sans toi.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je, mais je ne pourrais pas tenir encore longtemps.

\- Prend soin de ma fille Écume... et de ce qui nous reste de famille. Luffy je vais te surveiller et si tu te sacrifie comme un con, je viendrai te hanter dans ton sommeil.

\- Sois heureux petit, dit Rouge.

\- Tu as mon soutien petit, j'espère que tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve. Je vais te surveiller aussi.

\- Merci, dit mon petit frère la voix chevrotante.

J'ai coupé le sort à se moment, si je le tenais plus longtemps je n'aurais plus eu assez de force pour le reste du trajet. Luffy m'a remercié et nous sommes repartis. Un banquet nous attendait sur l'ile des femmes et après la magie que j'avais utilisée je devais refaire le plein.

En arrivant on a pris place et ils ont remplis nos assiettes et la table, le hic c'est que pour retrouvé mes forces sans être malade je ne devais manger que du sucre et surtout pas de protéine, mais la table et mon assiette en étaient pleines. J'ai du réprimé un haut-le-cœur avant que Luffy ne prenne toute la viande devant moi en disant qu'il ne fallait que je mange que du sucre, donc qu'il fallait que je saute direct au dessert. On m'apporta du pain et du miel sous l'œil dégoûté de Law et je mangeais à satiété. Mais quand vient le temps pour les autres de passé au dessert je vis que Law était dégoûté qu'il n'y ait que du pain.

\- Tu n'aime pas, demandais-je?

\- Je déteste le pain.

\- Il vous reste du riz chaud? Vous pourriez m'en emporté trois bols avec de la cassonade?

Malgré l'étrangeté de ma demande, elles acceptèrent.* Quand j'eu tout les ingrédients, je commençais à explique ce que je faisais à Law.

\- Là ou on a grandi, on ne roulait pas sur l'or, avec six enfant et un groupe complet de bandit la seule chose qu'on avait en abondance était la viande, ça ne nous coûtais rien de chasser, mais les dessert et le reste... les garçons réclamaient toujours un dessert, alors elle a inventé cette recette. On avait le droit à un bol de riz par repas et un bol de riz sucré au dessert pas plus, mais de la viande à volonté. La recette est simple un peu de cassonade dans du riz chaud et on mélange... voila! Luffy, Law tenez... les autres vous vous débrouillez.

\- Hum! Ça fait longtemps, dit Luffy des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai demandé du riz de Dadan à Sanji et il ne sait pas comment en faire...

\- C'est bon, tu m'en referas?

\- Bien sûr.

Il avait été décidé que je reste avec Law un moment, alors je pourrais lui en refaire autant qu'il le voudra. Après le repas l'alcool coula à flot, un peu trop pour certain. J'étais pompette au moment d'allé au lit, Pluie dormait dans ma cabine, pour une fois, J'étais devant ma porte et je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre quand mon capitaine m'interpela.

\- Écume, je peux te dire un mot?

\- Oui, dis-je d'humeur taquine.

\- Je...

\- Voila! un mot.

\- Tss. Je peux parler? Oui? Je suis content que tu reste avec nous.

\- Je suis contente que tu l'ais demandé.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je vais aller dormir, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

\- Bien, bonne nuit alors.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Law.

Un silence un peu étrange commençait à s'installé entre nous et j'étais un peu gêné, alors je m'avançais pour lui donné un bisou sur la joue, mais je ne sais pas comment, il m'a devancé en m'embrassant, au début c'était doux, mais quand j'y ai répondu, c'est vite devenu passionné. On c'est dirigé vers sa chambre et dès que la porte s'est refermée derrière nous, il m'a plaqué contre celle-ci pour continué à m'embrassé langoureusement, il a quémendé l'accès à ma bouche et je le lui accordais sans hésité. Il rompit le baisé à bout de souffle et pendant qu'il baisait ma mâchoire et mon coup, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, ce n'était pas ma première fois, mais elle avait été désastreuse et je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à le retenté.

\- Law... ahhh~ (il m'a mordue là?)

\- Shh, dit-il près de mon oreille, laisse-moi faire.

Il retourna à sa besogne et je commençais à ne plus pouvoir retenir mes soupirs, il sourit dans mon coup en glissant ses mains sous mon haut, sur mes côtes et mon ventre cheminant vers ma poitrine. Quand il y arriva je ne pu retenir un gémissement qui le fit rire. Pour me venger je me mis aussi à l'œuvre, effleurant son ventre du bout des doigts je descendis toujours plus bas vers son pantalon et la bosse qu'il cachait , je bataillait un moment avec celui-ci pour le faire tomber, puis caressait sa virilité au travers le fin tissu de son boxer ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il me souleva de terre pour me déposer sur son lit avec plus ou moins de douceur pour me couvrir de baisés papillons et me retirer mes vêtement un à un avec une lenteur toute sensuel. Mais avant de le laisser s'amuser plus à mes dépends je le forçais à retiré son haut et le jetais plus loin, puis je m'attaquai au dernier bout de tissu, qui atterris aussi sur le sol. Il continua ensuite sa douce torture, happant l'un de mes mamelons le mordillant, le léchant pendant qu'il triturait l'autre entre ses doigts experts. Depuis longtemps j'avais abandonné à rester silencieuse et gémissait légèrement, mais ça n'avait pas l'air assez pour lui. Sa main délaissa ma poitrine pour descendre plus bas, exploré mon intimité et dès qu'il toucha à mon bouton de chair, je gémissais plus fort, criant presque. Il revient vers ma bouche pour m'embrasser pendant il continuait de torturer mon intimité, je sentais une chaleur grandir en moi et me cambrais sous le plaisir. Je poussais un long cri d'extase pure quand la chaleur explosa, à se point ci, c'était impossible qu'on ne nous ait pas entendu, j'en rougis en y pensant. Mais Law n'en avait pas fini avec moi, il se positionnait déjà pour la suite. Il entra dans un râle et je cru que j'allais encore explosée tellement c'était bon, il commença de lent va et vient, mais il ne pu garder se rythme longtemps. Il accéléra et enchaîna les coups de butoir, je lui agrippais les épaules et y enfonçais mes ongles. Il fini par ne plus tenir et se déversa en moi avant de se couché à mes côté et de m'attiré dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit Écume, murmura-t-il en déposant un baisé sur mon épaule.

\- Bonne nuit Law, dis-je en me lovant contre lui.

Ce fut la première nuit de mon existence où je dormis bien, sans être sur le qui vive au moindre bruit, prête à défendre ma vie.

* : J'en mangeais souvent quand j'étais enfant, c'est excellent et si on ne met pas trop de sucre ça garde la texture du riz (et c'est encore meilleur).


	5. 5- Le cauchemar et la vision

(Le lendemain)(pdv : Écume)

Je me réveillais au chaud, je ne devais pas avoir dormi plus de 4heures. J'étais dans des bras fermes et avec un oreiller confortable, respirant d'un rythme lent et régulier. «Alors, pensais-je, ce n'était pas un rêve?» Mon oreiller commença à s'agité sous moi, il avait l'air de faire un cauchemar, c'est surement ce qui m'avais réveillé. Mais avant je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, c'est devenu plus violent, ce n'était plus un simple mauvais rêve, ça ressemblait plus à une terreur nocturne, je le pris dans mes bras pour le calmé, mais il se débattait tellement qu'il me blessait. Quand je prononçais son nom, ce qui le calma un peu, confiante de cette méthode je lui parlai doucement en le tenant contre moi et il fini par se calmer complètement et se rendormir. Je le rejoignis dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Il était passé midi, quand je me réveillais, Law dormait encore et je le laissais faire, il en avait besoin, je cherchais mes vêtements, mais ils étaient introuvable. J'aurai dû porter attention à ce qu'il faisait, les seuls vêtements que je trouvais était les siens, j'enfilais donc son t-shirt, qui faisait presque robe pour moi... j'ouvris la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil au couloir, personne, je me faufilais donc jusqu'à ma cabine pour prendre ma douche. Il y avait un mot de Penguin disant que Pluie était avec lui, et qu'il s'en occuperait pour la journée, bien un peu de repos. Mon reflet faisait peur, j'avais l'impression de m'être battue et d'avoir perdue. L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien, une fois bien propre je m'habillais et brossais mes cheveux pour ensuite me diriger vers le repas. En entrant dans le réfectoire tous les yeux se sont braqués sur moi, ça m'a pris de longues secondes pour comprendre, j'avais l'air d'avoir été passée à tabac et tout le monde était de cet avis. Je décidais de faire comme si tout était normal et de m'assoir pour manger et boire mon café. Luffy était parti à l'aube pour ses cours et Pluie était avec les gars, je me rendis donc avec un livre dans l'observatoire, une pièce de repos dont la majorité des murs était en verre. J'ai perdu la notion du temps plongé dans ma lecture comme je l'étais et je sursautais quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Law... euh paniqué, non le mot était trop fort. Angoissé? Nerveux? Fâché? Bref, il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur ma joue de la tristesse dans les yeux.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça?

\- Law, tu dormais, tu avais une sorte de cauchemar violent. Ce n'est pas ta faute et appart ce petit incident, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie, jamais aussi bien dormi.

\- Un petit incident, demanda-t-il en colère? Tu as l'air d'avoir fait la guerre. Tu...

\- Law, dis-je en le forçant à s'assoir, calme toi. Si j'aurai voulu j'aurai aisément pu rejoindre ma cabine sans t'aider, tu m'as frappé quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras... tu as comme paniqué et c'est tout. Si je suis dans cet état c'est uniquement de ma faute, tu comprends?

\- Oui, fini-t-il pas dire penaud.

\- Law, ne t'en fait pas pour si peu, quand on vivait encore tous ensemble et qu'on s'entrainait on se faisait pire. Dadan était obligé de nous punir un jour sur deux à certains moments pour nous laisser le temps de récupérer. Tout va bien, j'ai vu bien pire.

Il me paru rassuré, parce qu'il reprit son air habituel et quitta la pièce.

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, la vie avec les hearts était douce et faite de routine. Je mettais la main à la pâte, littéralement, j'étais seconde en cuisine... Bepo s'occupait souvent de la petite, qui elle aussi c'est habituer rapidement au sous-marin. Certaines nuits je me réveillais en sursaut, si les 2 ou 3 premières fois je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'ai vite compris, les terreurs nocturnes de Law ne tiraient de mon sommeil et j'ai fini par dormir avec lui tout les soirs, j'avais remarqué qu'avec ma présence les crises étaient moins fortes et moins fréquentes... il ne paniquait plus quand je le prenais dans mes bras. Un matin tout à fait normal, alors que je travaillais pour le premier repas de la journée, je le Vit... un petit garçon de 4 ans environ, les cheveux noir et les yeux violet, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, dans les bras de Law qui souriait aussi les yeux débordant de bonheur. Quand je reviens au présent, j'avais les yeux et les joues humides et j'étais à genou sur le sol de la cuisine incapable de bouger. J'entendais les voix des membres de l'équipage, ils appelaient le capitaine, mais j'étais encore sous le choc.

(pvd : Law)

Je lisais tranquillement quand des cris de panique se firent entendre et Sacchi qui tout essoufflé, ouvrait ma porte et son regard apeuré me tordit l'estomac. Je lui laissais le temps de se reprendre pour parler, mais il souffla un mot, un seul et il eu le don de me glacé le sang «Écume». Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je laisse mon livre et cours à la cuisine d'où le brouhaha semblait venir... Je la voix, complètement catatonique assise au sol les yeux exorbités fixant le vide et des sillons de larmes sur les joues, je la prends dans mes bras façons princesse pour allé la déposer sur mon lit. Au moment de me relever pour m'éloigner, elle me retient.

\- Law, dit-elle la voix brisée, je suis tellement désolée. Tellement désolée...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé Écume, parle-moi.

\- Law... je suis désolée. Je...

\- ÉCUME! DIT MOI CE QUE TU AS!

\- Un petit garçon.

\- Quoi?

\- Un petit garçon.

\- Non pas ça, ça j'ai compris, pourquoi un petit garçon?

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- Alors, là tu vas devoir m'expliqué.

\- Quand un homme et une femme, commença-t-elle mécaniquement...

\- Non, pas ça, explique-moi comment tu le sais?

\- Les femmes de ma famille on une Vision de l'enfant dans les premier mois.

\- Tu as vu quoi?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est sacrilège.

\- Je ne croyais pas superstitieuse.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, mais dans mon peuple les malédictions sont réelles et si je te dis tout ce que j'ai vu, tu vas être maudit.

\- Bien, comment ça va se passer?

\- Majoritairement comme un enfant humain... sauf pour certains détails comme le choix du nom. Mais, je dois te dire, il sera mon héritier, il sera un Destructeur.

\- La Furie je peux gérer. Pour le nom?

\- Un nom composé avec un lien avec mes deux tribus puisque tu n'en a pas.

\- Donc on en choisi un chacun? Comment on choisi?

\- En général on choisi en fonction de critères très strictes...

\- ...

\- Non, je plaisante. Rien de très compliqué. On choisi ce qu'on veut, que ça soit sur la saison, l'avenir de l'enfant, le passer des parents, une passion, un endroit ou une histoire. Tant que ça nous parle et que ce n'est pas ridicule. je te laisse y pensé, mais j'aimerais bien que tu acceptes, je voudrais qu'il se nomme Étang, je...

\- Je vais te trouver un nom avant la naissance, mais tu ne devras pas rire et tu n'auras pas le choix.

\- Merci, Law. Je suis désolé de t'embarqué là dedans.

\- Et Pluie, elle compte pour du beurre?

\- ...

\- On a déjà un enfant Écume, un de plus ne va pas nous tué. Maintenant repose-toi, je vais les calmé.

Je me rendis donc au réfectoire d'un bon pas, une fois sur place j'annonçais d'une voix forte pour couvrir les bruits ambiants.

-Vous vous calmez là, elle doit se reposer. Bien, on va avoir un autre enfant un petit garçon, elle vient d'avoir une sorte de vision qui annonce la grossesse et c'est pour ça quelle était catatonique. Elle a eu peur que je sois contre. Maintenant vous allez être au petit soin avec elle et c'est un ordre.


	6. 6- Le plan et le bras

(6 mois plus tard)(pdv : Écume)

\- NON! TU NE PARTIRAS PAS!

\- Écume, calme toi, t'es yeux virent au noir.

\- Law, tu ne peux pas attendre que je puisse t'aider?

\- Non, tu dois rester avec les enfants en sécurité.

\- LAW! Je suis une guerrière, mère ou pas et je ne veux pas te prendre! Je t'aime merde!

J'étais tellement énervée que c'était sorti tout seul, je ne m'étais jamais poser de question sur nous ou sur mes sentiments pour lui, tout ce qu'on vivait me paraissait tellement naturel... mais là j'en prenais conscience, je ne voulais pas le perdre... je l'aimais. Il avait élaboré un plan sur plus d'un an pour faire tomber Doflamingo, mais pour ça il fallait qu'il parte pour Punk Hazard pendant qu'on patientait sur Zou. Sa voix, un peu plus douce, me sorti de mes pensés.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Écume-Pénombre. Je te promets que je vais revenir en un morceau. Tu ne peux pas venir, tu es enceinte et il y a Pluie.

\- Alors, dis-je sur le point de pleurer, attend-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Je fondis en larme dans ses bras, les hormones c'est vraiment casse pied.

\- Crépuscule.

\- Crépuscule?

\- Oui, le nom du petit.

\- C'est beau, j'aime bien. Pourquoi?

\- J'espère bien t'as pas le choix. Je trouve que ça va bien avec pénombre.

\- Trafalgar D. Étang-Crépuscule...

Il est parti deux semaines après ça. Les derniers mois de grossesse ont été angoissant, je m'attendais à ressentir la perte de Law à tout moment, la distance ne me permettrai pas de finir comme maman et Marée, je deviendrais soit un légume, soit la Furie prendrait définitivement le contrôle et il faudrait m'abattre. Parce que oui, plus j'y pensais plus c'était évident, il était mon âme-sœur... les indices étaient là devant moi et je ne les avais pas vu ou les avais-je ignoré? L'angoisse de le perdre, le sommeil serein des ses bras, le besoin de l'avoir à mes cotés en tout temps... mais ce qui m'avais vraiment ouvert les yeux c'était ses crises. J'avais plus ou moins compris que je me réveillais à chaque fois avant qu'elles ne commencent, par contre le fait que même avec la distance, elles me tiraient du sommeil avait été pour moi une espèce de révélation et si j'avais été médium, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu entendre la voix de ma mère poussé un cri de victoire.

En un an et demi je m'étais beaucoup entrainé avec mes pouvoirs, j'avais développé un champ de détection et chaque matin je faisais un genre de scan de la région. Je le poussais de plus en plus loin et ce matin là, ils entrèrent dans mon rayon d'action, j'en étais soulagée, mais je senti vite que quelque chose n'allait pas, je senti que Law était en danger. Alors sans hésiter, je criais à Bepo de s'occuper des enfants et je partais à tire d'aile vers le Sunny.

J'atterri sur le pont sans prendre le temps de détailler mon environnement ou les membres de l'équipage qui se préparaient à se défendre d'une attaque de ma part.

\- Où, demandais-je sans attendre?

\- Infirmerie, répondit mon frère en me montrant la direction.

J'entendis vaguement la voix de Luffy dire aux autres que je n'étais pas un danger, quand je passais la porte. Law était là couché dans le lit un bras en moins, le docteur du Sunny s'activait pour le soigner, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas agir. Law était encore conscient quand je suis entré, mais il était faible.

\- Le bras, vous l'avez?

\- Oui, répondit-il sans me regarder, il est sur la glace.

\- Bien, va me chercher de l'eau potable, froide et une chandelle, parfumée si possible. Vite. Organise-toi pour garder Luffy loin de moi. Et demande à quelqu'un de veiller à ce que l'eau et le feu ne manque pas. Il me faudra aussi du sucre pour éviter que je ne m'affaiblisse trop, en boisson serai l'idéal... ainsi que quelques citron si vous avez, couper en morceau et sans l'écorce. Veille aussi à ce que les poissons ne soient pas gâchés.

\- Les poissons?

\- Oui, les poissons. Vite.

\- Bien, dit-il en sortant, je reviens tout de suite.

\- Écume, souffla Law, ne fais pas ça... ne

\- Law, je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Écume...

Il s'évanoui quand le docteur entra. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était risqué, mais je n'avais pas le choix, ça ne devait pas se passé comme ça. Dans toutes les visions que j'ai eu il avait ses deux bras, sauf dans une... et il en mourrait. Le sort de remembrement était complexe et dangereux, d'après ce que je savais pour éviter le risque il fallait toute une équipe et plein de disposition pour que le «chirurgien» ne paie pas le prix fort... moi je n'avais qu'un raton laveur et un peu d'eau froide. Le risque n'était pas mortel, mais je pouvais très bien finir quadriplégie. Tout fut prêt en moins de trois minutes et je commençais, j'entendais Luffy crier de quelque part sur le bateau, il voulait surement m'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise. Je lui avais parlé de la médecine à double tranchant de la tribu de l'eau quand nous étions enfants et qu'Océan c'était casser le bras en tombant d'un arbre. Je l'avais soigné, mais pendant cinq jour je n'avais plus pu marcher seule tellement mes jambes étaient cotonneuses.

\- Bien, tu vas devoir verser l'eau en un mince filet sur la plaie durant tout le temps que ça me prendra.

L'opération dura plusieurs heures, une femme aux cheveux noirs veillait sur l'eau et la chandelle (qui me servait de point d'ancrage pour que je ne perde pas le fil) et un homme blond venait régulièrement me servir des jus de fruits sucré et du citron (je gardais un morceau en bouche pour rester éveillé). Durant tout ce temps, je repoussais mes limites, le sommeil entre autre, puisais l'énergie là où je le pouvais, principalement dans la mer... je vidais littéralement l'énergie de plusieurs poissons qui passaient par là, les tuant pour la plupart. J'espérais qu'ils étaient repêchés, mais je devais demeurer concentré... je devais recoller chaque fibre de Law, muscle, vaine, nerf, os, tendons et cartilage, je devais être très méticuleuse pour qu'il n'ait pas de graves séquelles. Quand j'ai eu fini, je poussais un long soupire de soulagement... juste avant de m'effondrer et de me mettre à convulsé, puis le trou noir.

(pvd : Luffy)

Elle est folle! Ma sœur est folle. On venait à peine de quitté l'ile quand elle est arrivée de nulle part, puis elle c'est mis en tête de soigné Law, malgré les risques et maintenant elle dort depuis au moins 24 heures et lui aussi. Je la veillais depuis que Zorro m'avait relâché, j'étais assis à côté de son lit, la tête posé près de sa main gauche quand elle grogna en se réveillant. Elle essaya de se lever, mais je la reteins sur le lit. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés à cause de la lumière qui semblait lui faire mal.

\- Non, ne bouge pas idiote.

\- J'ai dormis longtemps?

\- Oh, dis-je ironique, seulement 24 heures. Tu peux tout bouger?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en testant ses membres les yeux toujours fermés, tout va bien. J'ai eu de la chance.

\- DE LA CHANCE? TU AS FAILLIS MOURIR OUI!

\- Non, rien d'aussi dramatique, mais j'aurai pu être paralysé. Tu peux fermer la lumière?

\- C'est le soleil, dis-je renfrogné, je ne peux pas le fermé.

\- Alors ferme les rideaux, contra Écume avec le sourire.

Je me levais donc pour tiré les rideaux, cela fait elle s'assit et ouvrit les yeux en me souriant. Mais moi j'étais figé, je ne voyais pas de raison de sourire, finalement elle avait dû payer pour la magie...


	7. 7- Le prix et les enfants

(pdv : Écume)

Luffy me regardait fixement, je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Alors, ça fit tilt, mon champ de vision était considérablement réduit, je portais les doigts à mon œil droit pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose devant qui m'empêchait de voir, mais rien. Mon petit frère me donna un miroir à main, il avait l'air en colère, mais il se plaça à ma droite, dans mon désormais angle mort. Mon reflet me surprit, j'avais l'air d'un zombi... un zombi borgne, mon œil était devenu laiteux et vide, la magie me l'avait pris. Seulement un œil, je m'attendais presque à pire. J'entendais Luffy continué de parlé, il me faisait la leçon, si on m'aurait dit qu'un jour Luffy me ferait la leçon je lui aurais ris au nez... mais je sentais qu'il y avait un problème, sa voix était étouffé, je l'entendais mal. Je portais ma main à mon oreille gauche et claquais des doigts, opérationnelle... je répétais avec l'autre oreille et n'entendis rien, je claquais plusieurs fois et soupirais. Un œil et une oreille, je devrais compenser pour que mon côté droit ne devienne pas une faiblesse en combat.

\- ÉCUME! Tu m'entends? Je te parle.

\- J'ai aussi perdu l'oreille droite.

\- Tu... Tss Écume, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

\- Luffy, je ne pouvais pas le perdre, il est mon ame-soeur.

\- Ton... tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir?

\- Petit frère, tu sais bien que non. Je suis désolée.

\- N'en parlons plus, vient manger le repas est servi.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de sortir je le pris dans mes bras, il me serra de toute ses forces et pleura dans le creux de mon cou.

\- É... Écume, ne refais plus jamais ça... je... il ne me reste que toi et Océan... je ne veux plus perdre personne.

\- Je suis désolée petit frère, mais je n'avais pas le choix si je n'aurais rien fait, tu m'aurais perdu de toute façons.

\- Je... je sais, mais j'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Luffy, j'ai fait très attention et ton équipage m'a beaucoup aider. Je te l'ai dis je ne pouvais pas mourir, le prix n'est jamais la vie... aller vient petit frère, tu dois avoir aussi faim que moi.

Je séchais ses larmes et il me conduisit au réfectoire la tête basse. Mais pas avant que je ne cache mon œil sous un bout de tissu. Sur place l'odeur de poisson me donna la nausée, Luffy compris tout de suite et dis à Sanji (le cuisinier) de me donné des pâtisseries, ce qu'il fit les yeux en cœur. Puis il leur expliqua pendant que je mangeais (pour ne pas dire m'empiffrais).

\- Voici Écume, c'est ma sœur... c'est un peu compliqué, mais elle n'a pas mangé de fruit du démon, elle est née avec ses capacité. Mais si elle guérit quelqu'un il y a un prix qu'elle doit payer et plus la blessure est importante, plus le prix est élevé. Elle vient donc de sacrifier son oreille et son œil droits pour sauver Law, elle a été chanceuse que ce ne soit pas plus. La magie dérègle aussi son métabolisme et demande beaucoup de sucre, mais rejette les protéines.

\- Pourquoi, demanda le docteur? Pourquoi elle a fait ça pour lui.

\- Ils sont en quelque sorte mariée. S'il était mort, la magie de ma sœur l'aurait... euh... tué?

Je hochais la tête la bouche pleine pour montrer mon accord.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute, dit la rouquine, elle est dans ta famille.

\- Vous pouvez me montrer votre culotte?

Je regardais le squelette ambulant l'œil écarquillé par la surprise.

\- Fais pas attention à lui, dis le sabreur, il demande ça à toute les filles.

\- Je suis juste surprise qu'il ait posé la question aussi directement. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois, je suis tombée sur quelques iles, dont les habitants croient dur comme fer, que voir la culotte d'une fille annonce la bonne fortune...

Tout le monde ma regardé comme si j'avais dis qu'il allait pleuvoir des boules de gomme cet après midi. Ce petit moment étrange fut néanmoins de courte duré, un cri retenti soudainement et en l'entendant je grognais. Il n'est pas content. Au 2e cri je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie.

\- ÉCUME!

\- Je suis là, pas besoin de t'épuisé pour rien.

\- Tu peux marcher? Tu peux bouger les bras? C'est pourquoi le pansement?

\- J'ai perdu mon œil... et mon oreille droite.

\- Tu as quoi?!

\- Law calme toi, tu dois te reposé. Tu n'es pas en état de...

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fais ça, j'aurais très bien pu vivre sans mon bras?

\- Non, tu serais mort.

\- Alors, tu aurais dû me laissé mourir.

\- Law, tu réalise ce que tu dis? Si je t'avais laissé mourir, je serais morte aussi!

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es assez forte pour me survivre. Tu serais devenue capitaine des hearts et...

\- Non Law. Non je n'aurais pas pu survivre. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris? Tu es mon ame-soeur, si tu meurs, je meurs.

\- Je...

\- LAISSE-MOI PARLER PUTAIN! Jai perdu assez de gens de ma famille comme ça. Je ne peux même pas aller au mariage de ma sœur parce que ça va grouiller de marines, elle va avoir un fils et je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir le voir un jour. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir apporté à Pluie tout ce dont elle aura besoin,parce que je ne suis pas une Gardienne! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an et tu me reviens mourant. Je... je...

Ma voix c'était cassé, je pleurais, Law me serra dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu souffre. J'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté et chapeau de paille m'a bien aider... mon plan à fonctionner, tout est fini maintenant je ne te laisserai plus seule. Je te le promets.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire, tu m'avais promis de revenir en un morceau et ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je suis en un morceau là, non? Et grâce à toi. Souris-moi maintenant mon amour. Comment vont les enfants? Où sont-ils?

\- Ils vont bien, Étang te ressemble déjà beaucoup. Ils sont avec Bepo.

\- Bien... Dis, tu veux bien me faire du riz de Dadan?

\- Oui, mais seulement parce que ça fait longtemps

Sanji a surveiller chacun de mes mouvements durant tout le temps où je cuisinais et Luffy était tellement heureux de manger du riz sucré qu'il n'arrêtait pas de chanter à tue tête. On avais installé Law à la table avec nous et tout le monde pu gouter à la recette familiale, même que le tireur en a demander un 2e bol, ce qui lui valu trois regard mauvais de Luffy, Law et moi (prendre un 2e bol était presque sacrilège). Voyant que Luffy ne parlait pas j'expliquais.

\- C'est un plat spécial dans la famille, il ne faut jamais en manger plus d'un bol, peu importe à quel point il est bon. Dadan disait que si on en mangeait plus on l'apprécierait moins.

\- Elle disait aussi que si on avait encore faim il restait toujours de la viande, dis Luffy.

On est arrivé à Zou le surlendemain en après-midi, les retrouvailles furent émouvante et je pu enfin présenté son fils à Law. Les hearts furent surpris que je revienne à moitié sourde et aveugle, mais ils étaient contents de nous revoir tout les deux vivants. Comme d'habitude un banquai fut donné pour fête tout ça. Une sorte d'alliance fut instauré entre nos deux équipages, si l'un des deux était en danger et avait besoin de l'autre il répondrait présent... et quand l'un des deux capitaines deviendrais roi, l'autre se rangerai sous sa bannière et lui serais fidèle. Donc, le départ de la course fut donné... quand tout le monde fut sobre.


	8. 8- La neige et la vue

(pdv : Océan)

Elle était là devant moi et elle me souriait, une petite fille aux yeux vairons (le gauche est violet et le droit est miel) et aux cheveux gris bleuté de son père. Elle jouait avec son futur grand frère, les yeux miel de celui-ci brillaient de joie et ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de sa sœur, partaient dans tout les sens. Il était là lui aussi, mon mari, mon ame-soeur... le Vice-amiral Smoker, fier comme un paon d'avoir des enfants aussi beaux, gentils et intelligents...

Je reviens à la réalité un immense sourire aux lèvres et entra dans la chambre que je venais juste de quitter, finalement mon amour ne pourrai pas faire la grasse mâtinée. Je sautais presque sur le lit pour le réveiller et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Depuis que j'avais eu la Vision pour notre fils (Fleuve-Zénith) et que j'avais compris que notre fille suivrait peu de temps après nous attendions la prochaine Vision fébrilement. Nous avions déjà trouver son nom (Neige-Espoir) et préparer sa chambre.

\- Mon amour! Elle arrive! Elle arrive!

\- Qui, demanda-t-il encore endormi?

\- Neige, elle arrive!

\- Chérie, on est en juillet, il ne neigera pas.

\- Non, pas la neige idiot. Neige, ta fille. J'ai eu le Vision, elle arrive.

Il se redressa complètement réveillé et aux anges, il me serra dans ses bras à m'en couper le souffle. Il y a un an après les événements qui coûtèrent à ma sœur un œil (et une oreille), on a tenu une réunion de famille «secrète». On y avait décider de la marche à suivre pour l'avenir et le plan de Piano, ce père que je n'ai jamais connu. Tout le monde y était Écume et Law (avec leurs enfants) Luffy, Dragon, grand-père Garp et nous (j'étais enceinte à l'époque), il y avait même Kidd (il est extérieur à la famille, mais Écume avait eu une Vision comme quoi il devait y être). En entendant le plan, Smoker avais immédiatement adhéré, pour lui c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour tout redresser et pour que justice soit faite. Kidd, n'a pas attendu la fin des explications pour dire qu'il marchait, mais il a posé une condition il voulait être dans la course pour la couronne avec Luffy et Law. Grand-père lui, eu plus de difficulté à accepté, mais en lui rappelant les tragédies que notre famille a vécues, il s'est rangé à notre avis. Je découvrais aussi que papa œuvrais depuis des années pour ce plan. Bien que tout ait été planifier, on ne mettra pas le plan en marche avant plusieurs années, pas avant qu'Écume ait 35 ans (selon la volonté de Piano), Pluie aurait alors 10 ans, Étang et Fleuve 8 ans... et Neige aura 7 ans (et moi 30 ans). Mais, la première étape était déjà en marche elle, il nous fallait un roi pirate... alors pour l'instant on vivait tous nos vies normalement, allant même jusqu'à feinter une rivalité entre nous pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon.

J'écrivis un message pour ma sœur pour lui annoncé la bonne nouvelle, puis prépara une omelette au chorizo. Je rayonnais de bonheur et Smoker aussi.

(Environ un an plus tard)(pdv : Écume)

On avait fait escale sur une île dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, principalement pour se réapprovisionner et Law avait tenu à me faire une surprise. Il avait loué une chambre dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville et il m'avait emmenée au restaurant. Une soirée magique! En entrant dans la chambre je restais bouche bée, la tête de lit était une grande douche italienne complètement en verre, dans un coin un grand bain à remous et un très grand balcon avec une magnifique vue du port. À peine j'ai pu déposer mon sac que Law glissait ses mains sur ma taille (sous mon haut) et déposait un baiser dans mon cou.

\- Ne te fait pas d'illusion on n'est pas là pour la vu.

\- Law! Tu ne pense qu'à ça?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie, une nuit sans enfants qui entre comme dans un moulin... sans équipage pour nous interrompre. Juste toi, moi et cette chambre de rêve.

\- Tu vas au moins me laisser dormir une heure hein?

\- Hum, j'en doute.

Sur ce il passa ses ongles sur mes cotes, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

\- Law, je...

\- Chérie, je sais que tu en as envie.

\- Umm.

\- Alors?

\- Oui.

\- Chérie, fait un effort.

\- Law, j'ai envie de toi mon amour.

Il n'attendait que ça, dès que la phrase fut dite il me dirigea vers le lit et me déshabilla lentement. Il était encore dans mon dos, alors je me retournais et jouais habilement pour prendre le dessus, une fois nus tout les deux je le poussais sur le lit avec un sourire carnassier. Je m'agenouillais devant lui et me préparais à lui donner du plaisir.

\- Non, dit-il quand il eu comprit mon plan. Écume, ne...

Je le fis taire d'un coup de langue sur le sommet de mon jouet, puis je m'amusais à le lécher, le mordiller et le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne de plaisir, enfin je le gobais et le pris entièrement en bouche, il en poussa un long râle. Je m'efforçais de trouvé le bon rythme pour le faire perdre pied, quand il passa une main derrière ma tête en grognant mon prénom je su qu'il n'était plus loin, je redoublais donc d'ardeur, passant ma langue sur son gland, aspirant le tout, serrant les lèvres, il tenta de me repoussé mais je teins bon, jusqu'au moment où il ne pu plus se retenir, la pression de sa main augmenta sur ma tête et il se libéra dans un râle. J'avalais le tout et me relevait pour fouiller dans mon sac et ressortir du rince bouche... il avait peut-être prévu le programme de la nuit, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir un plan. J'allais vite me gargariser (il détestait avoir à «se gouter») et revenait avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit. Mais, je le voyais dans ses yeux, il voulait se venger.

\- Tu as tout prévu hein?

\- Oh non mon amour, pas tout.

\- Approche.

Je m'avançais juste assez pour être à sa porté, ni une ni deux il me saisit le poignet et me «jeta» sur le lit. Il descendit vers mon intimité, un sourire animal aux lèvres. Dès que je senti son souffle sur cette parti de mon anatomie je me cambrais en gémissant.

\- Humm, dit-il amuser, épilée? Jusqu'où va ton plan petite démone?

\- À toi de le découvrir mon amour...

Il passa sa langue sur mon intimité et la fit entrer en moi, me faisant pousser un gémissement sonore. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines, puisqu'il commença à trituré mon bourgeon d'une main et l'un de mes mamelon de l'autre. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et je me perdais dans mes sensations pendant qu'il s'acharnait à me la faire perdre justement. D'un coup j'eu l'orgasme fut le plus puissant qu'il ne m'ait jamais offert, il continua sa torture jusqu'au dernier spasme de plaisir. Je savourais se moment l'œil fermé, quand il se positionnant au dessus de moi et se présenta à l'entré.

\- Prête pour la suite chérie?

\- Oui, soufflais-je dans son oreille avant de lui mordre le lobe.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et me pénétra d'un coup, nous faisant crié de plaisir pour moi et grogner pour lui. Commença alors une longue série de vas et vient de plus en plus brutaux, je criais plus fort quand il toucha mon point sensible et il se mit à enchaîné les coups de butoir, frappant sur ce point plusieurs fois. L'orgasme vient rapide et fort. Law me suivi quelque coup de reins plus tard puis il s'effondra à ma gauche, se lovant contre moi.

\- Tu vas me tué un jour, murmura mon sadique préféré la voix enrouée.

\- Tu me tueras avant, pas de doute.

Ma voix aussi était rauque d'avoir crié. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir, quand il reparla.

\- Et si on essayait la douche?

\- Déjà? T'es increvable toi.

\- J'ai pris cette chambre pour la douche, petite démone, tu n'y échapperas pas.

\- Qui te dis que je veux y échappé?

\- Encore un de tes plans?

\- Hum, peut-être bien...

Il régla la température de l'eau. J'espérais que ma surprise allait fonctionner, j'avais utilisé un sort simple pour caché des messages qui révélais l'encre au contact de l'eau (je savais il y en aurait d'une façon ou d'une autre), mais je ne l'avais jamais fait sur autre chose que du papier. J'avais passé toute ma journée de repos à tracé des arabesques et autre courbe partout sur mon corps, j'avais du ensuite évité toute source d'eau pendant toute la journée. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre et pris une grande inspiration, puis entra sous le jet d'eau. À mesure que l'eau me recouvrait les desseins se dévoilaient et les yeux de mon mari s'écarquillaient. Il me colla à la paroi, ma mauvaise oreille contre le verre, puis il murmura d'une voix qui me donna des frissons partout.

\- Toi tu me connais trop bien.

\- Alors, capitaine on s'avoue vaincu?

\- Ne me provoque pas, petite démone...

\- Sinon quoi, ca-pi-tai-ne?

Il ne répondit pas, pas avec des mots. Il me prit brutalement contre la paroi de la douche, m'agrippant par les hanches pour aller au plus profond. Me faisant crier, hurler à en perdre la voix. Il accélérait encore le rythme et mes jambes lâchèrent, il me maintenu contre lui pour que je ne tombe pas tout en continuant de me faire perdre la tête. L'orgasme me foudroya me laissant à bout de souffle et engourdie. Law du me porter jusqu'au lit et je m'endormi dans ses bras.

(Deux mois plus tard)

Une tasse de café à la main je me dirigeais vers Law, qui lisait comme à son habitude. Soudain la réalité s'effaça et je vis l'avenir. Deux enfants, un petit garçon et une petite fille tout les deux avec des cheveux noir, ils dormaient paisiblement sur un sofa (celui de l'observatoire), cheveux et vêtement en vrac. Étang était là aussi, il lisait dans un coin, complètement absorbé par l'histoire. «Maman, dit oui.» c'est Pluie avec ses yeux violet et ses cheveux noir, elle ressemble beaucoup à son père (Ace) avec ses tache de rousseur et son sourire, mais elle a les yeux de sa mère. La voix de Law me ramena au présent.

\- Écume? Ça va?

\- Oui, je vais bien.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là? Tu as figé d'un coup et tu ne me répondais plus. Encore une Vision?

\- Euh, mon amour... tu te rappel quand tu m'as dis qu'un enfant de plus ne nous tuerais pas?

\- Ne me dit pas que...

\- Je suis enceinte... des jumeaux.

\- Des jumeaux? Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas Fleuve?

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Deux de plus hein?

\- Oui, un garçon et une fille.

\- Bien, je choisi les noms de mon fils... non négociable.

\- D'accord mon amour.


	9. 9- Le banquet et le roi

(Environ 6 ans plus tard)(pdv : Écume)

La course à la couronne à durée plus de trois ans, avec des péripéties presque impossibles à croire... mais nous avons un roi et il a ses deux commandants. Les autres capitaines ont reçus des rangs dans une hiérarchie de styles militaire (sauf que le rang s'étend à tout l'équipage) : les autres capitaines de la génération terrible sont des vice-amiraux. Marco (successeur de barbe blanche) et les empereurs (sauf barbe noire) sont des amiraux. Et des rangs de contre-amiral ont été donnés à des équipages méritants. Ce n'est pas Law qui porte la couronne, il a été déçus au début de ne par avoir gagné, mais maintenant il dit que c'est pour le mieux. Kidd aussi a été déçus et nous avons eu peur qu'il ne tienne pas ses promesses, mais il nous soutient toujours et surtout que vu son rang (il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui peut lui donner des ordres et il le laisse agir à sa guise)... oui, notre roi est Luffy, ce frère enfantin et un peu idiot, il a réussi. Il a réalisé son rêve. L'ancien roi doit être fier. Et ce n'est pas tout, cupidon à frapper... les membres de son équipages se sont mit en couple et lui aussi. La famille s'agrandie. Robin a mit Zorro au pied du mur et il n'a pas eu le choix de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Nami (après avoir frappé de toute ses force) a interdit à Sanji de draguer les autre filles et depuis ils sont ensemble. Un jour j'ai reçu un message d'une inconnue du nom de Kaya, elle a su, je ne sais pas comment (je soupçonne Ussop vu les histoires qu'elle m'a raconté sur moi), que je pourrai aller la chercher à East Blue et la déposé sur le Sunny... bon je l'ai aidé ça m'a pris deux semaines, mais je l'ai fait et maintenant elle est avec Ussop. Le roi lui? Idiot comme il est, il ne voyait pas l'évidence jusqu'à ce que je lui donne une bonne claque derrière la tête (qui est partie en avant sur au moins un mètre) et que je lui demande de réfléchir deux seconde... depuis on a une reine un peu (très) spéciale complètement gaga de mon frère, j'ai nommer Boa Hancock! C'est elle qui gère le «royaume» pendant que le roi s'amuse. Pour notre part, les jumeaux sont nés en pleine forme. Une petit fille Ondée-Ruse et un petit garçon Oasis-Temps (la fille en premier).

J'ai 35 ans aujourd'hui. Donc le roi (la reine) a organisé un (très) grand banquet. Touts les gradés de mon frère ont été invités avec leur équipage et plusieurs amis faits en cours de route. De ce que j'en sais ça fait un an qu'il (elle) planche sur cette fête. Je n'avais pas revu ma sœur depuis la réunion et j'ai enfin pu rencontrer ma nièce. Le banquet à aussi pour but de réunir tout le monde pour expliquer le plan et en marquer le lancement. J'ai appris récemment et à mes dépends pourquoi Piano voulais tant attendre que j'ai 35 ans pour le plan, c'est l'âge de la maturité pour la Furie et du Bouclier. Maturité veux dire plus de puissante et de stabilité. Le Plan avec un grand P est simple et compliqué en même temps, il consiste en trois étapes : on rallie les tribus, on renverse le gouvernement et on met en place un concile d'élu et de noble pour diriger le prochain gouvernement. Facile à dire...

Je vois du coin de l'œil Dragon arriver avec des hommes à lui, il est en retard. Je n'y porte pas plus d'attention parce que Pluie me bombarde de questions... encore. Elle est obsédée part ma sœur Marée, qui était Gardienne comme elle et qu'elle n'a jamais connue. Elle ne sait pas encore la vérité, mais ça ne saurai tarder, il faut qu'elle sache avant qu'on rencontre les tribus. Parce que même s'il y a quelque précédent on ne peut pas transmettre les pouvoirs de Gardien si on n'en est pas un... l'histoire officielle c'est que je le lui ai transmit puisque je l'avais dans le sang a cause de mon père, mais en toute logique mon 1er né aurai dû être un Destructeur. J'espère que personne ne posera trop de question, mais j'aimerais qu'au moins mes enfants connaissent la vérité.

\- Mama, demande-t-elle, ils étaient comment oncle Ace et oncle Sabo?

\- Ace était un esprit libre, il mangeais comme dix et s'endormait n'importe quand, même en mangeant. Il était drôle et généreux. Et il aimait Marée profondément, il brulait pour elle.

\- Mama... et oncle Sabo?

\- Il était noble...

\- Comme les idiots avec les bulles?

\- Non, pas noble comme ça... son cœur était noble, il savait où était le mal et le bien, puis il était courageux, trop courageux. Il croyait pouvoir tout régler seul et partir en mer seul...

\- Alors il y a plusieurs sortes de noble?

\- Ouais, dit un blond a chapeau haut de forme, ceux qui on le sang bleu et ceux qui on l'âme pure... Écume, c'est ta fille? Pourtant elle me fait penser à Ace plus jeune.

Curieuse impression que de voir un revenant, en me tournant pour lui répondre, jamais je n'aurais pensé revoir ces boucles blondes, ces yeux noirs et ce sourire. Mit a part la cicatrice de brulure sur sont visage, il n'a pas changé, il n'y a pas de doute possible notre frère disparu est de retour...

\- Impossible, parvins-je à articuler, L-LUFFY! OCÉAN!

\- Ça fait longtemps Écume, dit-il avec le sourire.

Luffy et Océan arrive en courant, avec Law et quelques autres. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de crier comme ça, alors ils ont été alertés j'imagine. Luffy n'est même pas arrivé qu'il reconnait Sabo... cela prend a peine à Océan deux seconde de plus avant de comprendre, mais si Luffy lui a juste accélérer, elle s'est effondrer un mètre avant d'arriver. Sabo nous explique comment Dragon l'a sauvé, il nous présente sa femme (Koala) et nous raconte ce qu'il a fait tout ces années. Je l'écoute d'une oreille, me remémorant la première Vision de Marée, d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté c'est exactement ce moment. Une vision post-mortem, c'est assez rare, d'habitude on voit à travers nos propres yeux dans le futur, mais si on n'y est pas on voit par les yeux de qui? Une chose est sûre, maintenant je sais pourquoi elle pleurait de joie quand elle l'a eu, à l'époque on n'avait pas compris parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas les gens de la vision. Je lui adresse un merci et me reconnecte à la conversation.


	10. 10- Le rassemblement et l'oncle

Le festival de la Lune, un événement annuel qui se déroule dans les tribus de demi-démon, chacune leur tour une tribu accueille les trois autres et les rois en profitent pour se réunir. Cette année c'est la tribu de l'eau qui invite... et c'est cette semaine. Je me rends donc avec un petit groupe (Law, Océan, Smoker, Luffy, Sabo, Kidd et Dragon) là où tout à commencer. Je suis nerveuse de voir où ma mère à grandie et où elle à rencontrer mon père. La cité est en «vue», sculptée dans Red Line à l'abri des regards. Law est heureux de revoir North Blue et de le montrer à ses enfants (qui ne mettront pas un pied dans la cité). Le reste de nos groupes vont rester au large dans leurs bateaux respectifs et nous on prend une barque pour accoster dans la cité. À peine on a le temps de mettre un pied à terre que des gardes viennent nous arrêter.

\- Halte, qui êtes vous et comment nous avez-vous trouvé.

\- Je suis Dame Trafalgar Écume la Destructrice, dis-je d'une voix forte et claire faisant se retourner les passants, la fille de Source la Destructrice fille du Roi Déluge et de la reine Rivière, princesse de la tribu de l'eau et d'Étang l'amnésique, protégé de la famille royal de l'eau. Je suis là pour parler aux Rois.

\- Bien votre altesse nous vous conduisons de ce pas dans le salon bleu, fait un garde.

\- Suivez-nous, fait un autre.

\- Trop facile, chuchote Law à mon oreille.

Pour seule réponse je hoche la tête une fois, je me méfis d'eux Piano m'avait dit que le frère de maman était dangereux. «Méfit-toi de tes oncles, m'avait-il dit, ils vont chercher à vous nuire par tout les moyens.» C'est oncle Sabre qui nous a envoyer les assassins qui on eu nos parents, mais je soupçonne oncle Lac d'être plus vicieux.

Malgré notre appréhension, nous somme conduit au bon endroit. Les deux gardes qui nous on escorté nous laisse à la porte tandis que ceux poste à la dite porte l'ouvre à l'intérieur des voix se taise et une autre retenti, forte et autoritaire, masculine, surement le roi de l'eau, oncle Lac selon tout logique.

\- Qui oses déranger cette assemblée, cri la voix furieuse, j'avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas nous interrompre?

\- Votre majesté, risque un des gardes, un membre de la famille royale à demander à parler aux rois.

\- Faites le entrer, qu'il soit bref.

Nous entrons donc...

\- Des humains, fait un roi outré?

\- C'est une blague, dit un autre?

\- Laissons se les expliquer, dit le troisième plus calme.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Présentez-vous, ordonne la voix de tout à l'heure.

Et là je mets toutes mes (maigres) connaissances de la royauté que mon père m'a appris enfant pour qu'on ne nous coupe pas la tête et si mes compagnons suivent mes directives à la lettre : ils s'inclineront en entendant leur nom et titre...

\- Je suis Dame Trafalgar Écume-Pénombre, Flamme, Mistral et Jade la Destructrice, dis-je d'une voix forte et claire faisant se retourner les passants (la porte est restée ouverte), la fille de Source la Destructrice fille du Roi Déluge et de la reine Rivière, princesse de la tribu de l'eau et de Piano le Gardien, héritier légitime du Roi Jour de la tribu de l'esprit.

Je laisse 10 secondes passer avant de continuer et de présenter les autres en ordres hiéarchique...

Voici mon âme-sœur, Trafalgar D. Law, Comandant du Roi des Pirates. Ma sœur Dame Océan-Fleur, Étincelle, Alizé et Opale officier supérieur de la Marine la fille de Source la Destructrice fille du Roi Déluge et de la Reine Rivière, princesse de la tribu de l'eau et Piano le Gardien, héritier légitime du Roi Jour de la tribu de l'esprit. Son âme-sœur et mari Smoker Vice-Amiral de la marine. Monkey D. Luffy Roi des Pirates, fils de Monkey D. Dragon chef de l'armée révolutionnaire. Eustass Kidd, Comandant du Roi des Pirates. Monkey D. Dragon, chef de l'armée révolutionnaire, fils de Monkey D. Garp dit le Démon de la Marine. Sabo noble du royaume de Gao, Lieutenant de l'armée révolutionnaire. Pour que tout le monde sache bien qui je suis et cette fois seulement, je prononcerais les autres noms de mon père. Tison l'étranger, protégé de la famille royal du feu. Souffle le vagabond, protégé de la famille royal de l'air. Roc le mystère, protégé de la famille royal de la terre. Étang l'amnésique, protéger de la famille royal de l'eau. Vous qui êtes-vous?

Un autre dix secondes...

\- Je suis le Roi Lac de la tribu de l'eau, dit mon oncle.

\- Je suis le Roi Cendre de la tribu du feu, récite le roi outré.

\- Je suis le Roi Typhon de la tribu de l'air, continu le Roi calme.

\- Et Je suis le Roi Mont de la tribu de la terre.

\- Que voulez-vous, reprend Lac.

Tout ses hommes ont personnellement connu mes parents, ils ont donné un nom à mon père et l'ont recueillit quand il était dans le besoin, ils l'ont adopté (sauf Lac), officiellement tous ces hommes sont mes grand-père... sauf Lac. Qui s'impatiente, je réponds lui donc en lui exposant le plan de Piano, en fait du Roi Jour, le parrain de mon père. J'utilise aussi les serments qu'ils ont fait à mon père (tous sauf Lac) pour qu'ils se rangent à mes côté (ce qui est inutiles, ils y sont déjà). Il ne manque plus que Lac, désolée, le Roi Lac.

\- Mon oncle, commençais-je alors, saviez-vous que votre sœur à eu trois filles? Et savez-vous ce qui leurs est arrivé? Cette requête, c'est Père qui aurai dû vous la présenté...

\- Alors où est-il et où est ma sœur et la votre?

\- Mort tout les trois...

Des exclamations de surprise viennent des quatre rois présents.

\- Père a été tuer par des assassins et à la solde de l'usurpateur, le Roi Sabre de la tribu de l'esprit et Mère s'est consumée dans la minute. C'est malheureux, mais c'est ce qui nous a sauvé mes sœurs et moi.

\- Et votre sœur, demande mon oncle? Quel était son nom

\- Dame Portgas Marée-Étoile Chaleur, Calima et Géode la Gardienne, fille de... bref ma sœur s'est consumée également. La Marine affiliée au Gouvernement mondial a fait exécuter son âme-sœur pour piraterie.

\- Portgas, demande Cendre? Le pirate à l'origine de la guerre à Marine Fort?

\- Celui là même, ils l'ont tué seulement pour la déclencher cette guerre. Seulement pour atteindre les pirate et les provoqués.

\- Ça a fonctionné, dit Cendre.

\- Mais nous avons perdue une noble demi-démon, contre Typhon.

\- Elle était enceinte d'un petit garçon à ce moment, ajoutais-je.

\- C'est impardonnable, fait Mont, ne me dites pas que vous allez voter contre ce plan Lac? Vous avez perdu une sœur, un beau-frère, une nièce et un petit neveu. Quatre noble demi-démon son mort, faites quelque chose. Moi j'y vais avec où sans vous.

\- Tout cela est beau, mais les tribus seule ne pourrons pas éradiquer la tribu perdue et encore moins le gouvernement.

\- Nous n'éradiqueront rien pour l'instant et nous avons l'armée révolutionnaire, les pirate et une bonne moitié de la Marine avec nous. Pour l'instant nous allons faire un coup d'état et placé un autre roi à la place de Sabre, d'après ce que je sais c'est un despote et un de ses fils, le pince Foyer, projette de le tuer, alors nous allons l'y aider.

\- C'est l'héritier, demande mon oncle?

\- Non, c'est le 2e fil du roi, nous devrons donc tuer l'héritier aussi. Une fois cela fait, nous aurons besoin de touts les hommes et femmes possible pour renversé le gouvernement, si nos sympathisant dans la Marine font bien leur travail il n'y aura presque plus rien pour le protégé... mais le plus dur et ce qui nous vaudra l'amour du peuple et qui consolidera notre position sera d'éradiqué les dragons célestes... et pour être bien clair, je parle d'un vrai génocide.

\- Bien, dit Mont enthousiaste, c'est la parti amusante et celle qui nous fera entrer dans l'histoire.

\- Oui, fait Typhon, c'est cette parti qui enchantera nos soldats...

\- Et nos bardes, continu Cendre. Nous les brulerons vifs.

\- Je vote pour, dit finalement Lac, pour les morts... pour le peuple je vote pour. Mais après, que gagnerons nous?

Je fais signe à Dragon de parler.

\- Le prochain gouvernement sera un concile, chacun d'entre vous y aura un siège et vous administrerez l'océan où vos cités sont installées. Par exemple North Blue reviendra à la tribu de l'eau. Vous serez libre de vos choix, mais aurez des lignes directrices et des comptes à rendre. Et surtout vous n'aurez plus à vous caché.

\- Et la 5e tribu?

\- Elle aura Red Line et Marie-Joie. Les révolutionnaires auront le nouveau monde, la Marine aura Grand Line et les pirate n'auront pas de territoire défini, mais serons responsable d'aider les autres factions, de chasser les criminels, de trouver des trésors et de pleins d'autre chose dans ces eaux là. D'après nos calculs il y aura près de 900 sièges au concile, mais vous quatre, le Roi Foyer, Luffy, les trois prochain Amiraux de la Marine et moi aurons les sièges les plus hauts. Certains seront héréditaire, pour d'autres il faudra un successeur extérieur au sang et d'autres encore serons votés par le peuple... les autres sièges serons attribué aux méritants et votés par le concile.

\- Pour moi tout ça est parfait, dit Typhon.

\- Pour moi aussi, font Cendre et Mont en même temps.

\- Pour moi également, fait Lac. Nous avons donc un accord.

Le jour suivant l'accord est signé et touts les détails sont réglés. Je continu à me dire que c'est trop facile, mais je n'y peux rien pour l'instant. Dragon laisse des émissaires (espions) aux rois et nous partons (après le festival) direction : la tribu perdue. Nous sommes sur le quai prêt à partir et les rois nous disent au revoir... quand tout s'efface et fait place au futur... je vois un homme que je ne connais pas avec oncle Lac. Je suis en colère et je sens la Furie sous ma peau. Un autre entre dans mon champ de vision sur la gauche, lui je le reconnais, c'est l'homme qui a tuer Ace et Marée... Lac à l'air content de lui, le traître, il me dit quelque chose, mais la Furie hurle en moi et je n'entends rien d'autre... il parle encore un discours comme les méchants des livres, je capte des brides... il est question de jalousie envers maman et de haine, elle lui aurait volé quelque chose... je ne comprends rien, mais il n'y a pas de doute. Cet homme nous a trahis et il en jubile. La réalité revient d'un coup et tout le monde me regarde. Je suis crispée et j'ai les poings tellement serrés que mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans ma paume.

\- Vous allez bien Dame Écume, demande Typhon?

\- Elle a eu une Vision, répond Law, ce n'est rien... mais ne me dit pas que tu es enceinte, hum.

\- Non, ça va, ce n'est pas moi cette fois-ci...

\- Bien, fait Mont, une nouvelle naissance porte toujours bonheur aux guerres.

\- Les dieux sont avec nous, dit Cendre, brûlons les vifs.

\- Qui est la future mère, demande Typhon en regardant ma sœur?

\- Boa Hancock, répondis-je faussement enjouée, mon frère de cœur ici présent sera le père.

\- Félicitation Roi Pirate, dit Lac, me laisserez vous être le parrain.

\- Bien sur, dis-je avant que Luffy ne parle, ce sera un honneur pour lui, n'est-ce pas mon frère?

\- Oui, fait Luffy gêné.

Il attend que nous soyons loin pour se fâché contre moi et me contre dire... (en passant comme ça, ça faisait déjà quelques semaine qu'on savait pour le bébé.)

\- Je ne veux pas de lui comme parrain...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le coupais-je, je vais le tuer avant. Il va nous trahir je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais qu'il veut se venger de maman. Alors il va nous trahir. Mais on le sais et on va s'y préparé...


	11. 11- Les messages et le coup d'état

Je suis en ce moment au QG de Dragon et avec l'aide d'Océan, on fouille dans les papiers de Piano pour trouver son sort de messager... je sais qu'il est quelque part parce que je l'ai vu l'utiliser avec Marée une fois (il faut deux nécromanciens) pour le lui enseigner. ~L'enseignement des demi-démons commence dès que leur pouvoir se manifeste, donc vers trois ans.~ Tout de suite après notre départ de l'ile, elle et moi, on est partie faire des recherches et régler les détails du plan. Piano était un accumulateur, il y a une pièce pleine et bordélique aux possibles de vieux parchemins, grimoires et autres babioles étranges. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'on cherche et j'ai eu tellement de poussière dans le nez que j'ai l'impression dit avoir enfoncer des bouchons...

\- Je l'ai, cri ma sœur depuis un coin du fouillis!

\- Montre!

Elle m'apporte un vieux rouleau dans un étui que je reconnais immédiatement. Elle l'a trouvé. On se penche donc sur le parchemin à l'intérieur, qu'on a étalé sur une table dans une autre pièce moins poussiéreuse. Et Océan commence à lire.

\- Il est dit qu'on ne peut pas forcer un esprit à porter un message et que cela doit être quelqu'un qui à toute la confiance du destinataire. Il n'y aura alors que lui qui pourra recevoir le message et il sera impossible de l'intercepter... tu en pense quoi? On le connait pas le cousin, comment on sait en qui il avait confiance?

\- Nous invoquerons quelqu'un qui la connu et il nous le dira, ça ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Alors on invoque qui?

\- Jour peut-être... où la mère de Foyer, il doit en avoir une.

\- On ne peu pas l'invoquer sans connaitre son nom.

\- C'est vrai... alors Jour. On commence?

\- Oui.

On s'assit toute les deux en tailleur par terre face à face et on commence à se concentrer. Rapidement l'ancien roi répond à notre appel.

\- Vous vouliez me voir jeunes filles?

\- Oui votre majesté, dis-je, nous sommes les filles de Piano et nous voulons envoyer un message à notre cousin le prince Foyer.

\- Alors vous avez votre spectre, dit-il joyeux, je porterais votre message.

\- C'est un message de la plus haute importance et personne ne doit en avoir vent.

\- Comme tous les messages, ma chère... je m'en occupe. Quel est-il?

-Nous lui donnons rendez-vous dans une semaine sur l'île de Weathria. Seulement lui et nous deux, nous voulons lui parler de son projet familial.

-Bien, il en sera informé. Portez-vous bien toutes les deux.

Sur ce il part... et Sabo entre en même temps.

\- Les filles un message pour vous.

\- Rapide le Roi,commence Océan...

\- Non une femme. Dans l'eau. Venez.

Nous le suivons dehors, puis sur le quai et là une femme d'eau nous attend, je veux dire par là une forme composée d'eau à l'apparence féminine, qui prend la parole quand nous sommes assez près et je la reconnais, c'est Corail, la fille de Lac.

\- Cousines, je suis là parce que j'ai eu une Vision qui pourrait vous intéressée. Mon père complote contre vous...

\- Oui, la coupais-je, nous savons.

\- Bien, continu-t-elle, dans une semaine environ mon père vas partir d'ici, je vais profiter de son absence pour prendre sa place... je veux que vous vous assuriez qu'il ne revienne jamais. Je vous serai alors redevable.

\- Nous sommes en famille Corail, la rassure Océan, nous t'aiderons, pas besoin de nous faire un serment.

\- Merci...

\- Non, dis-je, merci à toi tu nous sauve la vie, c'est nous qui te serions redevable.

\- Alors nous serons quitte... j'ai hâte de vous revoir cousines et la prochaine fois je veux voir vos enfants...

Et plouf (littéralement) elle est partie, en éclaboussant partout. Je ne connais pas se sort, mais il serait bien pratique dans les jours à venir...

On attend présentement le prince sur l'ile en question, cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas vu mes enfants et je m'ennuis. Océan n'est pas mieux que moi. Tout de suite après avoir envoyer les messages on est parties sur l'ile attendre... et on attend. Il devrait arriver demain et... non en fait il est là, il vient d'atterrir à bout de souffle devant nous. Océan lui apporte de l'eau et on le laisse se reprendre.

\- Cousines, commence-t-il? J'ai... j'ai eu votre message et je suis venu immédiatement. Vous avez dit vouloir m'aider?

\- Oui, nous voulons t'aider. Je suis Écume-Pénombre et voici ma sœur Océan-Fleur...

\- Je suis Foyer. Comment allons-nous procédé?

\- Nous vous mettons en sécurité en premier, dis-je, mon capitaine vous protégera.

\- Puis, continu Océan, ma sœur et moi on se rend chez votre père, il n'aura pas le choix de nous recevoir.

\- Nous irons quand la cour est ouverte et ferons appel à notre droit de nous venger, alors nous le tuerons.

\- Pour votre frère se sera plus compliquer. Mais si ma sœur laisse libre cour à la Furie, nous aurons une chance.

\- Oui, même les Gardiens seront pris de cours.

\- Nous misons tout sur la surprise.

\- En brisant le plafond juste au-dessus du trône vous aurez accès à une quantité impressionnante d'eau, si vous priver les gardiens d'air le Bouclier tombera.

\- Le bouclier n'est pas absolu, demande ma sœur?

\- Seulement si les Gardiens son dévoué corps et âme au Roi.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas?

\- Non, dis-je en comprenant, ils sont fidèles à Piano. Ils n'invoqueront peut-être même pas le Bouclier s'ils savent ce qu'il à fait...

\- Parfait alors, mon père et mon frère vont mourir... et pour mon frère je sais quoi faire, je peux envoyer un message à un homme qui m'est fidèle et qui ce trouve avec lui. Mon frère est en déplacement, il ne rentrera jamais à la cité.

\- Faisons ça, dit ma sœur avec enthousiaste.

Une heure plus tard les détails sont réglés et nous avons paré toutes les situations... surtout la trahison de Lac, je l'imagine mal faire ami ami avec le gouvernement, ce sont des humains. Alors je suis sûre qu'il nous nuira chez le Roi Sabre. Nous avons ensuite conduit Foyer chez les hearts et Law l'a pris sous son aile. Depuis nous faisons route vers la cité perdue (sur une île céleste) et elle est en vue. Jamais je n'avais autant utilisé mes ailes, de toute ma vie. Je ne les avais utilisé qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité... je me découvre de nouveau muscle, littéralement. Océan fait souvent des trajets pour la Marine, donc tout va bien pour elle... non je ne jalouse pas ma sœur... du tout.

Bref, nous nous posons donc devant le château et patientons (la cours ouvre a 14h et il est midi).

Et patientons.

Et patientons.

Et...

\- Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment?

\- Il sera surpris... j'ai même envie de lui crier «surprise»...

\- Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

\- Espérons...

\- MESSIEURS DAMES, LA COURS EST OUVERTE!

Et sur un fond sonore de noble outré d'avoir dû attendre, nous entrons. Je ne vois pas très bien le roi, mais déjà sa voix me tape sur les nerfs. Nous sommes 5e dans la files des doléances, alors nous patientons encore... et puis viens notre tour. C'est lui, c'est LUI! l'homme de ma Vision... j'avais raison Lac nous trahira ici.

\- Présentez-vous au Roi, ordonne le page royale.

\- Je suis Dame Trafalgar Écume-Pénombre la Destructrice, la fille de Source la Destructrice fille du Roi Déluge et de la reine Rivière, princesse de la tribu de l'eau et de Piano le Gardien, héritier légitime du Roi Jour de la tribu de l'esprit.

\- Et je suis Dame Océan-Fleur, officier supérieur de la Marine la fille de Source la Destructrice fille du Roi Déluge et de la Reine Rivière, princesse de la tribu de l'eau et de Piano le Gardien, héritier légitime du Roi Jour de la tribu de l'esprit.

\- OUTRAGE, cri le page!

\- Nous sommes venues aujourd'hui, dis-je, honoré notre père et réclamé le droit du sang pour le venger.

Chuchotements de nobles indignés.

\- SILENCE, ordonne le Roi! Qui accusez-vous?

\- Le Roi Usurpateur Sabre de la tribu de l'esprit.

Chuchotements de nobles indignés et murmures excités de Gardien.

\- SILENCE J'AI DIT! Et vous avez des preuves?

Je fais signe à Océan et elle jette l'emblème des assassins royaux que nous avons trouvé dans les affaires de Piano. Et les chuchotements reprennent, jusqu'à ce que le Roi se lève et parle.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire, il commandait ces troupes avant de fuir lâchement.

\- Bien, alors je demande à appeler mes témoins, comme le veut la loi.

\- Qui sont vos témoins?

\- Le Roi Jour, Piano le Gardien et Source la Destructrice.

Je vous coupe le procès, il est long et trop long. Tout les gens présents se sont rangés à notre avis : Sabre est coupable (entendre l'ancien roi accuser le nouveau de complot à aider). C'est là que ça devient compliquer, ils peuvent le détrôner et mettre son héritier à sa place ou respecter le choix de Jour et me nommer moi ou quelqu'un de mon choix... sinon ils peuvent se taire et voter le statut quo.

Le vote est tombé, j'ai le droit de le tuer... mais ils débattent encore pour savoir qui sera le prochain roi. Personne ne veut d'une reine au sang mêlé et mariée avec un humain. Je leur assure que je ne monterai pas sur le trône, que j'ai un candidat pour ça, que mon cousin sera le roi (je garde secret la mort de l'héritier). Sabre n'apprécie pas que ses nobles lui tourne le dos.

Je peux le tuer, les nobles vont assister pour que tout soit dans les règles. Mais il y a un problème, puisque je suis une Furie, le roi a le droit de se battre au coté de quelqu'un... et nous sommes entrain d'attendre cet homme et je suis prête à parier que c'est le con à la lave. C'est le seul qui à survécu à la Furie.

J'avais raison, Lac est entré et il a fait valoir son droit à se venger de ma mère pour le vol qu'elle lui a infligé (d'ailleurs elle est encore là et elle ne mâche pas ses mots).

Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas! Ce con était amoureux de Piano et il accuse ma mère de lui avoir volé son âme-sœur. Tout le monde le laisse dans son délire, mais quand il dit que sa façon de se venger sera de tuer tout les descendants de la fautive je vois rouge et on voit bien que j'ai plus de ma mère que de mon père (la colère de ma Vision, il ne manque plus que l'autre con). Pour le faire taire, les noble lui on accorder de participer au combat... je serai donc à trois contre un (parce qu'Océan n'est pas autorisée elle). Lac continu son discours pendant qu'on attend le 3e. La Furie hurle elle a hâte de les tuer.

Ah, il entre enfin et Lac jubile il croie me surprendre. Oh le con. On donne le départ du combat et je laisse la place à la Furie. Ils se jettent tous sur moi et je me concentre oubliant complètement le combat... je me concentre sur la malédiction que j'ai laissé à l'ancien Amiral (je sais que c'est de la triche, mais je veux écourté le combat). Une souffrance physique et morale qui ferait pâlir même Zorro (la malédiction). J'espérais qu'il se suiciderait, mais bon, tant qu'a être là aussi bien qu'il me soit utile. J'augmente la douleur et il perd le contrôle de sa lave (les Gardiens protègent les autres) et tue les deux rois (trop facile) maintenant il faut le tuer lui alors je dis à la Furie de détruire le plafond et de l'eau glacée tombe directement sur lui. Puisqu'il est en lave ça le refroidit d'un coup et il ne me reste plus qu'a lui arracher le cœur. Voila : problème réglé. On passe au suivant.

J'assure l'intérim le temps que Law ramène le nouveau Roi et nous avons la visite des trois autres rois et de la nouvelle reine. Des pacte, serments et alliances sont fait et tout le monde ce met en route pour le siège du gouvernement: Marie Joie.


	12. 12- Le sang et le Concile (fin)

(nda: Voici le bon chapitre et merci a iris stefani pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur. ^.^ bonne lecture)

Cinq armés de demi-démon, une immense flotte de pirates (ils ont presque tous répondu présent), plus du trois quart de la Marine, l'armé révolutionnaire, ainsi que des troupes envoyées par d'autre rois et reines (Néfertari Vivi entre autre) pour nous soutenir... bref, trop d'hommes (et de femmes) pour les compter. Voila là nos effectifs pour la bataille qui nous attend... et elle s'annonce dur... pour l'autre camp. Un vrai massacre et c'est ce que les demi-démons veulent. Ce n'est pas un peuple belliqueux. Leurs Dieux les défendent de faire la guerre, ils doivent être pacifiques aux possibles et ne se battre que pour se défendre... mais s'ils vont aux devants de la guerre, elle doit être épique et sanglante pour les apaiser (les Dieux). Donc, s'ils font la guerre, un maximum de sang doit couler.

Nous y sommes, le 14 septembre de cette année marquera le fin du Gouvernement Mondial et de tout ce qu'il représente. Demain nous passons à l'attaque. Nous ne prévoyons pas de long siège ni de guerre a proprement parler. Nous misons tout sur une seule journée : de l'aube au crépuscule. Pas de prisonnier, pas de survivant. Plus d'un million d'hommes (et de femmes), 24 heures et assez de hargne pour raser le monde. Nous empêcherons toute fuite, facile vue la localisation de la ville. La stratégie (un plan signé Dragon) consiste à nous diviser en deux groupes et d'attaquer les deux coter en même temps : à minuit pile. Et à minuit pile, la bataille (massacre) sera finie.

Les secondes s'égraines dans le silence et l'attente (plus que 10 minutes), nous sommes prêts. Tous en positions, les demi-démons transformés en démon, certain utilisateur aussi ce sont déjà transformé. Nous attendons donc (plus que cinq minutes) en silence et sans bouger. J'ai eu une Vision de notre victoire, Océan et Corail aussi, mais nous les avons gardées secrètes pour ne pas fausser les cartes. Océan et moi sommes chargées de détruire les portes de granit marin qui sont prévues pour protéger les nobles en cas d'attaque (elles ferment un genre de bunker géant et nous allons l'utiliser pour les esclaves). Plus que deux minutes. La Furie hurle en moi, elle couvre le silence, mais elle sait que je ne la lâcherai pas tant que ma mission ne sera pas réussie, après elle pourra s'amuser.

Nous courons/volons tous vers la ville, les dernières secondes de «silence» avant le choc. Marco et son équipage sont charger de prendre soin des esclaves, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils soient pris entre les deux feux.

Plus d'une heure que je me bats et j'ai à peine atteint la porte... le chaos est pire que prévu. Il y a littéralement du sang partout, il coule dans les rues comme de l'eau de pluie. Si les historiens ne trouvent pas de nom pour cette journée, moi j'en ai un : le Jour Rouge.

Voila, les portes sont détruites et le bunker est vide... enfin il ne l'était pas, mais maintenant oui. Je laisse donc la Furie prendre le contrôle, elle a pour ordre de ne massacrer ni les allier, ni les esclaves.

Et Bim! Il est minuit. Le gros du combat s'est terminer il y a des heures (vers 13h), mais nous avons du fouiller chaque maison (passage secrets inclus) et chaque bâtiment. Puis vérifier chaque esclave pour s'assurer qu'aucun noble ne s'y était mêler (35 avaient eu cette idée). Enfin, pour une ultime garantie, touts les nécromanciens présents on unit leur force pour localisé les dernier vivant en invoquant des spectres chercheurs, délateurs (un spectre ne peu pas mentir) et d'autre encore (52 autre ont été trouvé comme ça). Donc à minuit nous pouvons dire que nous avons gagné... tout ce qu'il reste c'est les nobles en voyages et autres. Leur tête serons mises à prix et avec le temps il n'en restera plus un seul.

Conclusion? Il me faut une douche.

(Un an plus tard)

Voila, nous sommes de nouveau le 14 septembre. Jour de fête mondial. Nous commémorons le Jour Rouge (et oui, mon idée). Le nouveau gouvernement, désolée le Concile mondial a pris quelque mois pour être formé et mit en place. Mais maintenant tout va pour le mieux. Nous écrasons toujours des poches de résistance fidèles à l'ancien régime, mais le peuple est heureux. Je pourrais même dire que notre politique est parfaite (pour une politique). Comme promis les rois des tribus on eu chacun un des dix sièges dorés avec Dragon, Luffy et les trois nouveaux Amiraux. En tout plus de 300 rois, chefs et présidents (plus qu'avec l'ancien régime) se sont ralliés à nous et occupent les sièges d'argents. 500 sièges de bronze on été attribués aux méritants. Puis chaque race (humain, homme-poisson, demi-démon, géant, shandias, etc.) à un représentant (élu) qui occupe un siège de fer. Et pour finir le trône de marbre, un titre posthume accorder à mon père pour être mort en élaborant le Concile (finalement on a su que c'était son idée et que le Roi Jour n'a fait que le soutenir et lui en donner les moyens). Il est prévu que Piano tranche si besoin (il a le droit de veto). Un monument à été ériger à Marie Joie pour les morts (de notre camps) du Jour Rouge et des «Pierres du Souvenir» on été élevées (dans les cité des tribu) qui dépeignes avec un bas relief l'histoire des débuts du Concile. Des recensements on aussi été fait pour consigner dans un registre tous les morts de l'autre camp. Et pour finir, touts les esclaves on été libéré et l'esclavagisme abolis.

Comme promis, les océans on été diviser entre les tribus qui son sensées réguler les peuples sur leur territoire et les aider. Donc North Blue reviens à la tribu de l'eau, South Blue à la tribu du feu, Est Blue à celle de la terre et bien sur West Blue à la tribu de l'air. La tribu de l'esprit récupère Marie Joie et les îles célestes (finalement Red line reste à tout le monde), la Marine (qui devient officieusement la Patrouille section 1) administre Grand Line, les Révolutionnaires (Patrouille section 2) s'occupe du nouveau monde et la Patrouille section 3 (les Pirates) qui on préféré ne pas avoir de territoire fixe (ils ont le droit, s'ils le veulent, de gouverner une île par équipage peu importe où elle est, mais doivent se plier aux règles de la région), donc ils sont libre comme l'air... c'est un peu le but, la liberté, pour un pirate (leur activité est régulé, mais pas illégale et s'il sont fiché en tant que criminel c'est pour une bonne raison). La marine a nommé trois nouveaux amiraux (le poste d'amiral-comandant a été aboli) : Aokiji, Smoker et Issho. Océan est devenue Vice-amirale.

Autour de moi il y a des rires, des chants et de la joie. La fête bat son plein... je marche dans les rue de Marie Joie avec mes enfant et mon mari (officiellement) un cornet de crème glacée à la main, on profite des stands et autres kiosques. Nous avons refusé les sièges de bronze, les terres et les places à la cours qu'on nous à offert. Nous voulons avoir une vie simple. Oh, nous sommes toujours des pirates, Law est toujours commandant et nous sommes toujours nobles (avec statut exceptionnel parce que nous sommes noble dans toutes les tribus), mais nous voulons une vie simple en famille avec les hearts.

11 ans on passé depuis que j'ai perdu ma sœur et rencontrer Law, ces années on passé trop vite, pleines d'aventures et de rebondissements... mais ce sont 11 années magnifiques et joyeuse malgré tout... et teintées d'un peu de sadisme à l'occasion.

 _ **Fin**_

Merci d'avoir lu ce délire un peu étrange. À la base Écume et sa famille était des personnages d'un des livres que j'écris, mais j'ai du les supprimer parce qu'ils créait des incohérences dans l'histoire. Mais je ne voulais pas simplement les effacer, alors j'ai penser à les mettre dans une fanfiction. Comme à la base Écume apparaît dans une histoire de pirate et que je suis une fan de One piece... le choix était facile et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de changement à faire dans leur histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimez et j'ai d'autre personnages que je ne veux pas effacer, alors j'espère que vous aimerez mes prochaines histoires aussi. ^.^

Comme personne ne peut m'en empêcher avec ce genre d'histoire, j'ai décidé de m'amusé et d'inclure une foule de clin-d'œil a des films, des livres et des jeux que j'aime... Croyez-vous pouvoir tous les trouver?

P.S.: Si j'ai commencer a publier des histoires, c'est avant tout pour m'améliorer (et pour partager mes délires), alors je suis ouverte au critiques et conseils (constructifs). Merci!


End file.
